Facing Fire Together (Formerly All my thoughts are with you forever)
by FacingFireHHR
Summary: Its the start of their sixth year, Hermione has feelings for Harry but when he suddenly has feelings for Ginny, Hermione's heart is broken and she begins to fall into a deep depression. Will Harry see Hermione's pain? Or will he abandon her and go on with Ginny? And what will happen between them when Ron leaves during the horcruxe search? Please REVIEW, no flames
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I got back into Harry Potter mode after seeing Emma Watson in Noah, obviously a lot of scenes I tried picturing it being Harry instead of Shem, but anyway This will be at least a three story project, possibly a prequel will also be done of their fifth year. It will have a depressing and dark tone to it, but I want to try something a little different. Please Review, no flames. **

Harry was just leaving Slughorn's house with Dumbledore. "Sir what was all that about?", asked Harry confused. "Slughorn admires the famous and the powerful, he collects them. You would be his crowning jewel", replied Dumbledore.

They walked down the dark, damp and quiet muggle street. The street lights on over all the sidewalks and near the old park that was always on Private Drive.

"I fear I might have stolen a wondrous night from you Harry, she was very pretty, the girl", said Dumbledore.

"Don't worry sir, I'll go back tomorrow, make some excuse", grinned Harry. "Oh you're not going back tonight Harry, your trunk and Hedwig are waiting for you", said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore held out his arm and Harry hesitantly grabbed it and they disapprated. Harry blinked, his shoes and bottom of his jeans were suddenly soaked, he saw he was in the swamp of the Burrow.

Harry saw the warmly lit house and he went up to it. He went inside seeing Hedwig and his trunk, he then heard an excited squeal.

"Harry!", cried Hermione happily, she ran over and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

She was always so happy to see him. Her chocolate brown eyes always lit up when he was around and she also was able to smile even when in a bad mood when he was by her.

"Harry!", cried another voice. Hermione let go of Harry and saw Ginny hug Harry next. Hermione's eyes slightly turned dark for a second.

She felt a horrible feeling in her chest and a slight lump in her throat. "Hey Ginny", said Harry smiling. "Hey mate!", said Ron coming over.

"How'd you get here?", asked Ron. "Dumbledore", replied Harry. "You must be tired, I'll help get your things upstairs", offered Ginny.

"Thanks", said Harry. "Um, I'm just going to...go back upstairs", said Hermione, she vanished up the stairs.

"Is she okay?", asked Harry blinking. "Maybe she's just tired", shrugged Ron.

By the following morning they were at Diagon Ally. Although it didn't look like Diagon Ally anymore, the streets were deserted and most shops were out of business.

The only shop that remained active was Fred and George's joke shop. Inside, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were browsing.

The shop was filled with fireworks, Umbridge dolls, Puking Pastals, Headless Hats, and many other joke items. Hermione was looking at the love potion with Ginny.

"Hello ladies!", said Fred and George. "Love potion, they really do work", said Fred. "Oh shove off", snapped Ginny.

Hermione glanced over and noticed Cormac McLaggen eyeing her in a perverted way. Hermione turned away from him and went closer to Harry.

Soon they left the shop, it was like entering a different world once they stepped outside the cheerful shop and into the gloomy streets of Diagon Ally.

"With so many shops closed, it seems like the morning is dragging", said Ron. Harry looked over and blinked seeing Malfoy and his mom sneaking to the back.

"Why do they look like two people who don't want to be followed?", asked Ron. "Let's follow them", said Harry.

The three followed the pair into KnockTurn Ally, they saw Malfoy and his mom enter Borgan and Burkes.

"Ron help me up", said Harry trying to get on the roof to look into the window. "Harry we're going to get caught!", cried Hermione.

Ron helped Harry up and Harry peered into the window seeing Malfoy, his mother and death eaters around a cauldron.

"Well?", asked Ron. "I don't know it looks like some kind of ritual", replied Harry. Hermione kept watching and she suddenly saw someone in a black cloak who looked suspicious.

Hermione zipped her coat up nervously. "Can we go now you two? We're going to miss the train!", she said shrilly.

"All right, calm down, sheesh", complained Ron as Harry got down. "Let's just go, okay?", snapped Hermione. She pushed ahead of the two and seemed to want out of Knockturn Alley as fast as possible.

Ever since she turned 16, she felt very edgy to be anywhere strange especially when there was a suspicious man eying them.

And it wasn't the idea of getting caught or even getting cursed that bothered her. Even since the end of their fifth year different guys would look at her in that way and it made her more uncomfortable than ever.

She found herself wearing zipped up jackets and jeans and never showing any skin. Harry noticed how edgy she looked.

"Hermione, are you okay?", asked Harry worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine", replied Hermione sharply, trying to mask the shakiness in her voice.

They then heard a noise and saw Malfoy was walking with his mother and some Death Eaters in a shadowy part of the Alley.

"What are they talking about?", asked Ron curiously. "I have an idea of what they're saying, hold on", said Harry as he edged closer trying to listen.

"Harry!", whispered Hermione sharply. Harry didn't hear her, he was trying to listen to the conversation. Seeing all this got him thinking...was Malfoy a Death Eater?

No...there was no question about it. He had to be one. His father is a Death Eater and why else would he be with this group?

"Now Draco you understand your orders?", asked his mother. Harry only heard this part. Ron seemed to struggle more to hear.

"Orders...?", muttered Harry. Ron blinked. "What?", he mouthed. Harry shook his head trying to listen. "Guys let's go already!", whispered Hermione.

Suddenly without warning an arm locked around Hermione's neck, she let out a small scream and it alerted Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!", yelled Harry fearfully. The man appeared to be a possible Death eater. "Very foolish of you kids to be wandering around these parts", he said sneering.

Hermione whimpered and struggled against his grasp. "Let her go now!", yelled Ron as he pulled out his wand. Harry did the same pointing it at the man.

"If I were you two blokes, I would lower your wands now", sneered the man, suddenly his hand went up Hermione's jacket and possibly her shirt.

Hermione's body tensed and she held her breath, her heart pounding rapidly. "Don't touch her!", yelled Ron.

"You raise your wand, she'll get a lot worse", sneered the man. "If you don't let her go I swear to Merlin I'll kill you!", yelled Harry protectively.

"Oh what a frightening threat, what do you say beautiful? Why don't we ditch these two idiots", asked the man as he suddenly was touching her bra under her shirt.

Hermione struggled. "Get off me!", she yelled. "A feisty one, I like that", he sneered. Ron recognized him then from the wanted posters.

"Scabior...he's the leader the snatchers", said Ron. Harry couldn't take this, he raised his wand about to stun him. Scabior sneered and suddenly his hand moved down.

Hermione suddenly cried out and struggled now more than ever. Suddenly, an auror was seen. "Scabior!", he yelled pointing his wand at him. Scabior growled and released Hermione, Harry held her.

"I'll see you again", he growled, knowing if the Auror caught him he would end up in Azkaban, he disappranted.

Hermione breathed shakily, her whole body was trembling. "Hermione I'm so sorry this was my fault", said Harry feeling terrible.

Hermione didn't answer, she was too much in shock. "Hermione are you hurt?", asked Ron fearfully. "Let's get her out of here", said Harry quickly as they left KnockTurn Alley.

Hermione was mute up until they were on the train and seated in a compartment. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was still trembling.

"Hermione...honey, are you okay?", asked Harry worriedly. Hermione blinked and looked at him. "What did you just call me?", she asked. Harry blinked and blushed, he had said it unconsciously.

"Uh...", he went redder while Ron had a look of jealously on his face. "Are you hurt anywhere?", asked Harry changing the subject.

"I don't think so...", replied Hermione weakly. "That bloody bastard...he's lucky the auror came along or I would have killed him", admitted Ron angrily.

"Who was he Ron?", asked Harry. "Scabior, he's the leader of the Snatchers...sick bunch, killing mercilessly. I've heard rumors that Scabior has a sick taste for beautiful young girls...I think he's already raped some", admitted Ron.

Hermione shuddered slightly and she felt slightly nauseous like she might throw up. "I don't feel so good...I'm going to try and sleep", she said weakly.

"Hermione do you need us to get you anything?", asked Harry worriedly. Hermione shook her head curling up in the corner of the seat all the way over to the window.

Hermione began shivering slightly. Harry got up and got a blanket off the top shelf and covered Hermione with it gently.

"Hermione...I'm so sorry...", said Harry. Hermione opened her eyes. "It's not your fault Harry", she said. "But it is...we shouldn't have endangered you like that...all for Malfoy...", Harry suddenly felt an intense anger towards himself.

Hermione was nearly raped and for what? Just so he could see if Malfoy was a Death Eater or not. "Mate calm down...we didn't know something like that would happen", said Ron.

"Yeah but...", said Harry still blaming himself. Hermione breathed deeply and tried to drift to sleep while Ron and Harry talked.


	2. Classes and Jealousy

**Author's Note: From playing the videos games, especially Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince, I know Hogwarts inside and out like its my own home, so you'll notice me adding detail to what rooms they are in and such. **

"Oh you got to be kidding me! Double potions on the first day?", complained Ron. They were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

"After we got Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape, then Herbology and then Transfiguration", said Harry reading the schedule off.

"I have Ancient Runes early so I won't have to take double potions, just one", said Hermione. Since she slept last night she seemed to be better after what happened in Knockturn Alley.

"Hermione are you sure you're okay?", asked Harry concerned. "Yes I'm fine now Harry...I just got really scared for a moment", replied Hermione.

"Why were you listening in on Draco anyway?", questioned Hermione curiously as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"He's barking mad...at least his theory is", said Ron. "I think Malfoy is a Death Eater, he's become one of them", said Harry with a completely positive tone in his voice.

"Harry, you can't be serious", said Hermione not believing him to Harry's shock. "He's not strong enough to be one of them, the whole idea is just absurd", she said.

"Then what was he doing in that shop? Browsing for furniture?", pointed out Harry. "It's a creepy shop, he's a creepy bloke", said Ron.

"Look it only makes sense, his father was a Death Eater", pressed Harry. "Harry, stop it already. You can't go accusing someone of something when you have no evidence", interrupted Hermione sharply.

Harry glared at her annoyed, he also felt annoyed with Ron too. "I'm going to class early", he simply said trying to hide his annoyed tone but failed.

He got up and left. Hermione sighed softly and got up. "You're going after him?", asked Ron stuffing his face with toast and bacon.

"Yes Ronald, are you?", asked Hermione. "Look he was a complete git to us all of last year...I don't want him biting your head off again this year", explained Ron.

"Ron he lost his godfather at the end of last year, his only family", pointed out Hermione. "Hmph...only family", scoffed Ron.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Hermione. "Mum treats him like family, so if he's thinking he has no family now, well then whatever", replied Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and left. She left the Great Hall and went through the Entrance Hall went through the front doors and out into the courtyard.

She heard some Huffelpuff girls talking about Snape being the new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, and she also overheard a Gryffindor girl consoling her friend about the disappearance of Olivander.

She finally made it across the long Viaduct bridge and went into the Viaduct. As she entered she stopped in her tracks seeing Ginny and Harry.

They were right near the entrance to the dungeons. Hermione bit her lip and went on the other side of the small staircase that led up to the first floor.

On one side was Harry and Ginny while on the other was Hermione near a shelf of books and trunks and a portrait.

"So you really think he's a death eater?", asked Ginny. "I know he is. It makes perfect sense", replied Harry. "You said they were having some kind of ritual", said Ginny.

"Yeah it was creepy. They were all surrounded around a cauldron", replied Harry. "Did you tell Ron and Hermione yet?", asked Ginny.

"Yeah but neither of them believed me. Hermione thought the idea was absurd", replied Harry. "That's ridiculous! She used to be so logical! I thought she of all people would agree with you", said Ginny.

Hermione overheard this and felt annoyed with Ginny. "I don't know ever since our fifth year she's just...I don't know", sighed Harry.

"She got that whole DA thing started and all that did was put more stress on you...all it accomplished was everyone getting caught", said Ginny a bit rudely.

Hermione felt insulted by this. She slowly backed away from the stairs and left the Viaduct quietly. "Ginny...that's not entirely true. We learned how to defend ourselves", said Harry finding her statement a bit harsh.

"Sorry you're right...we better head to potions", said Ginny. After the first lesson of Potions with Slughorn, the second lesson started and Hermione came in.

They learned how to brew a Wit-sharpening potion and a Draught of Living Death. For the first time Hermione didn't get top grade, instead Harry did.

She couldn't focus well for anything since she couldn't get over what Ginny said. After Potions, they walked to Defense Against the Dark arts together.

"Hermione...", started Harry. "Yeah?", asked Hermione. "Do you know if Dean and Ginny are still going out?", he asked.

"I think so...why?", asked Hermione. Harry shook his head but he was blushing and Hermione noticed the slight look of disappointment on his face to know this.

"You...you like Ginny?", asked Hermione. Harry didn't answer. "You like Ron don't you?", he finally asked.

Hermione didn't answer for different reasons. She was fully aware of Ron's feelings for her but she felt nothing in return, just friendship.

She felt attracted to Harry and only Harry. She felt that way for a long time but she really started to notice it when they were in their third year.

"Ron's mad about you, you know", said Harry grinning. "Is Ginny crazy about you?", asked Hermione. Harry shrugged.

Hermione could tell though that he was crazy about Ginny. "Harry when did you start liking Ginny?", asked Hermione suddenly.

Harry blinked at her sudden bold question. "I don't know...", he admitted shrugging. "I just think it seems so sudden", explained Hermione.

On their way to Defense Against the dark arts, while walking on the third floor, before they walked onto the Suspicion Bridge Hermione saw Cormac.

"Hey Granger", he said approaching. "Yes what is it?", asked Hermione. "Are you going to be at the Qudditch tryouts this evening?", he asked grinning.

"Maybe, why?", asked Hermione. "I'm trying out for Keeper to, that is if that's all right Captain", Cormac looked at Harry.

"You're in Gryffindor so you have every right to try out", said Harry. "Cool, I'll see you later", he said and left.

"I can't stand him...", admitted Hermione, she crossed her arms over her chest again. "Did he do anything to you?", asked Harry suddenly protective.

"No...I just don't like how he looks at me", replied Hermione. "Well you're beautiful Hermione...", said Harry. Hermione blushed.

"We better get to class", she said. After Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology they went to Transfiguration and after the lesson they met up with Ginny.

"Harry you want to walk to Qudditch together?", asked Ginny. "Sure", said Harry grinning. Hermione glared at Ginny darkly seeing Ginny cling to Harry's arm.

Ron followed Harry and Ginny while Hermione strayed behind. Eventually she stayed behind completely, suddenly in no mood to go.

Hermione sighed deeply and was about to retire to the common room to study when she realized...if she didn't go, Cormac would surely come looking for her.

She did NOT want to be alone in the same room as him. She turned back and went to the fifth floor and through the clock tower.

She arrived late seeing brooms were already in the air. Hermione sat in the stands seeing Ron trying out for keeper along with Cormac.

She saw Ginny trying out for chaser and Harry watching them. Hermione then saw Harry fly over to Ginny.

"When you throw the Quaffle use more of your wrist muscle", he instructed. "Like this?", asked Ginny. "Here let me show you", said Harry.

He placed his hand over her arm and showed her. "Don't worry about using your hand for strength or speed your hand is only for throwing it. You use your arm and wrist for the speed and power", he instructed.

Hermione suddenly tensed and felt her blood boil with jealously. By the end of the tryouts, Ron had gotten Keeper position while Ginny got chaser.

"Hey Hermione, we were worried about you. You were late", said Harry concerned. "I got to go", snapped Hermione getting up and leaving.

Harry blinked confused. "She's put out...", said Ron noticing. Hermione went inside and soon made it to the common room.

Why was she feeling like this? She lay down on the couch hugging one of the red soft pillows. She kept thinking...during their first year it was Harry who saved her from the troll.

And how during their second year, when they embraced after Hermione was no longer petrified. And how they saved Sirius and Buckbeak together with her time turner.

She also remembered that she was the only one who believed and helped Harry during the Triwizard Tournament.

And...when they went to the Department of Mysteries last year...when she was fatally wounded by Dolohov. She could still hear Harry screaming out her name right before she fell unconscious.

And how worried and scared he was when she first woke up in St Mungos. She never saw him like that before.

The curse had caused abnormal pain and discomfort to her chest and ribs, she still had a scar over her chest in the shape of a line like a sword slashed it. Even now after a year she still sometimes got random chest and rib aches and pains.

After all they had been through, Hermione was so sure by now that she and Harry would be together. Or at least having feelings for each other.

Her feelings for Harry were strong...but he seemed to have none. And now...out of the blue he loves Ginny. Hermione couldn't even piece together that puzzle.

She knew he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets but that was so long ago.

Hermione clutched the pillow more when she heard the portrait swing open. She saw Harry. "Hermione, what's wrong?", he asked worriedly.

Hermione sat up. "It's nothing, okay?", she said shrilly. "Can't we just talk? You've been mad since Potions", said Harry.

"I said it's NOTHING! Can't I get any privacy around here?", snapped Hermione angrily, she grabbed her bag of books and stormed upstairs.

She slammed the girls dormitory door behind her, a portrait falling off the wall. "I say you must have made her very angry!", said the portrait.

"Say mind hanging me back up Potter?", asked the portrait. Harry sighed and ignored the portrait. "Potter?", asked the portrait.


	3. Ron's Worries Harry's Wrong idea

It was Christmas time, Hermione seemed to distance herself more and more from Harry. She threw herself into her studies like never before and avoided all contact with Ginny.

She was in the common room studying Ancient Runes, things she already knew by heart but she needed an excuse to avoid Harry.

Hermione sighed, why was she feeling so upset? Harry and Ginny weren't even together and yet she felt so intensely jealous and angry.

"Hermione, we're going to Hogsmeade", said Harry, he and Ron had just walked in the common room. "And?", asked Hermione briskly as she continued to read her book.

"Well the snow is really beautiful...why don't you come?", asked Harry. Hermione sighed and closed her book. "I just don't feel up to it", she replied.

"Come on Hermione, what's got your wand in a knot?", asked Ron. "Nothing Ronald!", snapped Hermione her eyes turning dark.

"Fine if it will shut you two up I'll come", she said then and got up. After Hermione returned from the girls dormitory to get her winter clothes on, the trio left the castle and went outside.

It was snowy and bitter cold, the muddy grounds covered over a blanket of white snow. The pine trees were caped with fallen snow and the castle towers had snow covered on the top of them.

The lights reflecting from the windows gave the snow a golden shade, looking beautiful. "Hermione...look can we talk?", asked Harry as they headed to Hogsmeade.

"What is it Harry?", asked Hermione. "Look I know I did something that made you upset...but I don't know what", said Harry.

"It's nothing...I'm just not feeling well", lied Hermione. "Hermione come on, if I've done something to hurt you I need to know! The last thing I want is to hurt you", pressed Harry worriedly.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and hesitated her eyes closed for a moment, the wind breezing through her bushy brown hair.

"Ron can you go ahead?", asked Harry. "Yeah sure mate", said Ron wanting a butterbeer too much to wait around. He went ahead to the Three Broomsticks pub.

"What's the matter Hermione? Talk to me", said Harry worriedly. Hermione sighed weakly and sat down on a snowy rock.

Harry sat beside her. "Harry...have you ever felt...like the person you love...doesn't love you back...?", asked Hermione.

"Is this about Ron and Lavender?", asked Harry completely off. Ron had been acting flirty with Lavender since the start of the sixth year. Harry assumed Hermione was upset about this.

Hermione didn't answer, realizing just how off Harry was. She bit her lip and slightly trembled. "It's...it's just so hard. I sometimes feel like my heart is going to break...", said Hermione.

"Ron's making you feel that awful?", asked Harry worriedly. "It's not...", began Hermione when suddenly Harry stood up.

"I'll go have a talk with him", he said. Hermione sighed realizing just how confused Harry was. 'Maybe its best that he doesn't know the real reason...', she thought to herself.

Harry couldn't believe Ron, he extremely angry and irritated with how Ron was making Hermione feel and didn't even notice it.

Once in the Three Broomsticks, Harry pulled Ron aside while Hermione ordered three butterbeers. "Ron she's falling apart", said Harry.

"Yeah I bloody know what, did she tell you why?", asked Ron. "Well I thought you'd figure it out by now...god Ron, she likes you and you're being all flirty with Lavender", said Harry anger in his tone.

Ron didn't say anything. "Look you're breaking her heart Ron! I've never seen her like this, its like she's a different person", said Harry irritated.

"Yeah I know okay? But she never seemed interested in me which is why I started being like that with Lavender", replied Ron.

"Yet you're crazy about her and you go and do this", growled Harry. "Look I don't even think that this is what its...", began Ron when Hermione came over.

The two fell silent. "Slughorn's here", she said as she sat down. Harry glanced over and noticed Ginny and Dean kissing at another table.

Harry felt a wave of jealously and for one maddening moment pictured it was him instead of Dean. But then for a spilt moment in his head Ginny turned to Hermione.

Harry looked away pushing that out of his mind. In all truth he loved Hermione and had just as many feelings for her as she did for him, but he figured she loved Ron.

So that's why he started to try and move on towards Ginny, completely clueless of the fact Hermione loved him and not Ron.

It was a triangle of severe confusion. Just then Slughorn approached. "Harry my boy!", he said, drunk. "Good to see you sir", said Harry.

"And you! Say how about you attend a dinner party I throw, what you be game?", asked Slughorn. "I'd consider an honor sir", replied Harry.

"Splendid! You'd be welcome too Granger", said Slughorn. "I'd be delighted sir", said Hermione. "Very good, look for my owl! Good to see you Wallenby", he said gesturing to Ron and walked away.

"What are you playing at?", blinked Ron. "Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him", replied Harry simply.

"Why? Does Slughorn know something?", asked Hermione as she sipped her butterbeer. "I don't know...but since its Dumbledore I'm just going to play along with it, it must be important", replied Harry.

Hermione nodded, she then glanced over and saw Cormac gazing at her. Hermione looked away uncomfortable. "We should head back", she said then. "What? I didn't even get one sip of my butterbeer!", complained Ron.

"We're going back", snapped Hermione as she got up. Harry glanced over to see Cormac watching her again. "Ron stay with her, I'll catch up", said Harry.

"Sure mate", sighed Ron looking at the full mug of butterbeer depressed. Harry walked over to Cormac. "Ah Potter, big game coming up in a month?", said Cormac coolly.

"Look I'm not trying to pry here but just from one guy to the next, I'd like you to keep your damn eyes off of Hermione", snapped Harry protectively.

"Whoa, excuse me. You're acting like I did something worse", said Cormac grinning. "Just leave her the hell alone McLaggen, you make her so uncomfortable that she won't even stay in the same place", said Harry angrily.

"Maybe she's just playing hard to get", grinned Cormac. Harry suddenly felt his blood boil and it took every single inch of his energy to resist punching Cormac in the face.

He most likely would have, but something distracted him. He saw Malfoy spooking around. "You stay the hell away from her, you understand?", snapped Harry, he shoved passed Cormac.

Cormac grinned taking this as an empty threat. "Just remember Potter I can get into the same common room as her", he muttered to himself, Harry didn't hear this.

Harry went through the pub but Malfoy vanished. Harry cursed under his breath and left the pub to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

Once they returned to the castle, Harry and Ron were discussing the big match against Slythrein that would take place next month.

Hermione was studying by the fireplace. "So we have Ginny, Dean and Seamus for chasers, Ron for Keeper, myself as seeker...", said Harry going over it with Ron, Ginny and Seamus.

"Harry don't you think Ginny might get hurt? It's a dangerous sport", spoke up Hermione worriedly. "Hermione I've rode brooms before I'm not stupid, I'll manage just fine", snapped Ginny.

Hermione glared at her darkly as she saw Ginny sit closer to Harry. Hermione slammed her book shut and retired upstairs to her dormitory.

By the following evening, Harry and Hermione went to Slughorn's dinner party. As everyone talked and discussed, the party was fairly dull and boring.

During dessert Ginny arrived. "Sorry I'm not usually late", she said looking like she had been crying. "They're bickering again", whispered Neville.

"No matter, you're just in time for dessert", said Slughorn. Ginny sat down by Harry who looked concerned. Hermione glanced over to see Cormac was there as well.

She avoided eye contact with him as much as she could trying to pretend that he wasn't there. "So Mr. McLaggen tell me what your father does", said Slughorn.

"He hunts dangerous beasts, one time he managed to behead a Hippogriff, it was a dangerous thing", replied Cormac.

"That's barbaric", said Hermione. She loved Hippogriffs, especially Buckbeak, who aside from her ginger cat Crookshanks, was her most closest animal companion.

"It was too dangerous", said Cormac. "Was it?", argued Hermione. Slughorn watched the two, everyone around the table felt some tension.

"Well you know how it is Granger, some things that have such a fire in their spirit...need to be broken, sometimes wrecked to get them to listen", said Cormac.

Hermione was the only one at that table who understand his word play. "I have to go", she said standing up.

Harry could tell by Cormac's tone he meant something incredibly perverted but he couldn't put it together like Hermione could.

Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed out. Harry glared at Cormac darkly. "Anyway, what color was the Hippogriff?", asked Slughorn trying to change the subject.

"Pitch black", replied Cormac. By the following day, Hermione had a free period and went down to Hagrid's hut.

She saw the gray hippogriff relaxing in the pumpkin patch. "Hey Beaky", she said softly. Buckbeak got up and walked over to Hermione nuzzling her affectionately.

Hermione petted him and sighed softly. "Hermione, is that you out there?", asked Hagrid as he exited his hut.

"What you doing out here? Its ruddy freezing", said Hagrid concerned. "I just needed some air", replied Hermione.

She continued to pet Buckbeak who nuzzled her. "Everything alright?", asked Hagrid. "Yes I'm fine", lied Hermione.

"Hermione come on, I can tell when yer lying to me", said Hagrid.

"It's nothing...I'm just having some problems is all", replied Hermione. "What kind of problems? Maybe I can offer you some advice", said Hagrid kindly.

"It's...not school problems...its...", Hermione hesitated. Hagrid waited patiently. "Harry and I just aren't getting along very well", she said.

"How do you mean?", asked Hagrid. Hermione shrugged unsure how to explain it. "Things are...different, that's all", replied Hermione.

"Different how?", asked Hagrid. Hermione sighed. "It's nothing Hagrid, sorry I shouldn't have bothered you", said Hermione.

She left. Hagrid felt worried, it was unlike Hermione to even shut him out. Usually Hagrid was the one she went to when she was upset.


	4. Connected Thoughts and Cormac's Attack

**Author's Note: First I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews, Follows and favorites so far, also there will be a sequel to this. **

It was January, and the big match against Slythrein was today. The morning was hectic, players getting ready to head down to the stands.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. "I'm resigning after today's match, McLaggen can have my spot", said Ron nervously.

"Have it your way", sighed Harry as he handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Harry what is that?", demanded Hermione seeing Harry holding his bottle of Liquid Luck.

"Did you just...don't drink it Ron!", cried Hermione realizing. Ron drank it and suddenly felt confident. "Come on Harry, we got a game to win!", said Ron excitedly.

Hermione sighed as the boys got up. "I'm not going", she said. "What?", blinked Harry shocked. "Hermione what's wrong?", asked Harry worriedly.

"I just don't feel well, its cold out and I'm not in the mood", replied Hermione. Ron and Harry exchanged glances worried.

Ron shrugged and went ahead. "Hermione...", said Harry worriedly. Hermione bit her lip and stood up. "Sorry Harry I just don't feel well...", she said her tone going softer.

"I'll stay with you if you're sick...someone else can replace me", said Harry. "No, its not that serious. You better hurry to the stands", said Hermione softly.

Harry nodded slowly, he soon caught up with Ron but felt edgy about leaving Hermione. Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room and decided to try and study.

As she sat on the couch she winced...the part about her not feeling well was true. She kept getting aches in her ribs and chest, permanent after effects from when she was cursed by Dolohov.

Hermione placed her hand over her chest and tried to relax for a few minutes.

Outside the Qudditch Pitch was roaring with the excited audience cheers. Robes colored of serpent green and blood red flew out on broomsticks and flew around the loud stadium.

"Today's match is Slythrein vs Gryffindor!", yelled the caller. Harry flew above the stands and shivered slightly, it was snowing out and also freezing.

Madam Hooch released the Buldgers and Golden Snitch, she then threw the Quaffle. Ginny instantly grabbed it and dodged the Slythrein chasers and sped ahead.

Harry didn't see any sign of the snitch yet, he glanced over towards the castle suddenly getting lost in his own thoughts.

'This is the first time Hermione missed a Qudditch match of mine...it feels so wrong without her...Oh Hermione...', he thought.

'You have no idea how much I love you...', thought Harry. Inside the castle Hermione was resting on the couch thinking the same thoughts.

'I want to just let him go...this is pathetic...why can't I just move on?', thought Hermione. 'He loves Ginny...why can't I get over this? I still love him more than I can say...', thought Hermione.

She sat up tears forming. She blinked realizing she was crying. 'Harry...I tried...I know your heart belongs to Ginny...I tried...I tried so hard...but I can't...I can't stop loving you', thought Hermione more tears forming.

Harry still was dazed on his broom while the Qudditch game continued around him. 'Her heart belongs to Ron...but I can't let her go...I can't stop loving you Hermione', thought Harry.

"HARRY! LOOK OUT!", bellowed Ron. Harry blinked and he narrowly dodged a bludger. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!", asked Ron loudly.

"Sorry!", yelled Harry back. He shook his head knowing he needed to focus and spotted the snitch, he chased after it.

Inside the common room, Hermione wiped her eyes and got up. She looked outside the window and could see parts of the Qudditch pitch in the distance.

"I don't care if Ginny's there...I want to be by Harry's side", she said. She decided she was going to go to the match afterall.

Hermione went up to the girls dormitory to get her coat. As she got it out of her trunk, she thought she heard the portrait swing open downstairs.

Hermione blinked for a second...no one should be up here, everyone is down at the Qudditch match. She shook her head and petted Crookshanks.

Hermione headed downstairs. Just as she got to the bottom of the dormitory steps, someone grabbed her roughly and slammed her body against the wall.

Hermione cried out from the brutal force and saw it was Cormac. She gasped and struggled. "Quit moving! It's about time we're alone together", sneered Cormac.

"Get off me!", yelled Hermione struggling harder. "Don't even think about screaming Granger! Or I'll make it a lot more painful than it has to be", sneered Cormac as she shoved her body up against the wall.

He then unzipped her coat. "Stop...please!", sobbed Hermione tears forming. "Oh yes...beg Granger, you have no idea how much that turns me on", growled Cormac.

"Why...", she cried shakily. "Let's call it revenge for that scarhead Captain not letting me on the Qudditch team...plus I've wanted you since the start of this year", sneered Cormac.

He then slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Hermione struggled again. "Hold still mudblood!", yelled Cormac. Hermione glared at him darkly and suddenly kicked him hard in the knee. "Fuck! You bitch!", he yelled as Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Don't move!", she yelled. Cormac suddenly raised his and yelled "Expeliarmus!". Hermione's wand flew out of her hand.

"You asked for it mudblood, now I'm going to give it to you really rough", growled Cormac. "You won't be able to walk properly for weeks...and you won't tell anyone or I will kill you", sneered Cormac.

Hermione backed up and before she could run Cormac grabbed her and pinned her on the couch. "NO! Get off!", cried Hermione as he ripped her shirt open.

Hermione felt his hands touch her chest and start to move down. "Please! STOP!", screamed Hermione as she struggled but his grip on her was too strong.

"You're going to wish you never resisted me", growled Cormac. Hermione struggled and felt his hand traveling further down between her legs.

"HARRY!", she screamed. "Scream for him all you want mudblood, he won't hear you, its too loud down in the Qudditch pitch. I could murder you and they wouldn't hear it", growled Cormac.

Hermione struggled and her heart was pounding rapidly in fear. She didn't want this...she didn't want Cormac to be the one to take her virginity...she wanted it to be Harry.

"Get off of me! PLEASE! Stop! HARRY!", screamed Hermione louder than ever.

All the way down in the loud Qudditch pitch Harry heard her, he was the only one who had. He was chasing the snitch and diving down to the ground.

"Hermione!", he yelled fearfully, he got distracted and his broom crashed to the ground in a dust of sand. "What the?!", yelled Ron. "Potter has fallen off his broom! That's unfortunate", said the caller.

Harry suddenly got up and ran out. "And now he's leaving?! Is this a forfeit?", yelled the caller. "Something's wrong", realized Ron, he landed and followed.

"What is going on?! Both Gryffindor's Seeker and Keeper has ran out of the stadium!", yelled the caller.

Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him. "Harry! Harry what's wrong?!", yelled Ron running after him. "It's Hermione! She's in trouble!", replied Harry as he continued running.

He ran so fast like he was being chased by the Basilisk. Harry ran through the clock tower and entered the fifth floor.

Suddenly, a sound ripped through him. He heard Hermione screaming, an ear splitting scream. "STOP! PLEASE!", she screamed.

"No...Hermione! NO!", yelled Harry as he ran forward. Harry ran out to the Grand Staircase and skipped several steps leaping over them trying to get there as fast as possible.

He made it to the sixth floor and finally the seventh. He didn't even give the Fat lady the password, he simply shoved her portrait wide open.

"HERMIONE!", he yelled fearfully. He saw Cormac was on top of her. Before he even knew it, Harry's fist slammed into Cormac's face.

Cormac landed to the ground his nose bleeding all over. "Hermione!", Harry ran over and quickly covered her up as Hermione was shaking violently.

"H-Harry...!", she sobbed suddenly and being crying heavily in his arms. "Shhhh it's all right Hermione, you're safe now", soothed Harry stroking her bushy brown hair.

"Harry! I was so...scared!", sobbed Hermione clearly wrecked by this. "Hermione, sweetie...did he...?", asked Harry worriedly.

Hermione shook her head. "N-No but he was close...", replied Hermione tearfully. She hadn't lost her virginity to him.

"Thank god...", sighed Harry. Ron suddenly arrived, he saw Hermione's state and saw Cormac struggling to get up.

"You BASTARD!", yelled Ron as he began kicking Cormac. "Ron, stop it!", cried Hermione not wanting Ron in any trouble.

She didn't want Harry in any either but he was too fast for her to stop. Harry rubbed Hermione's shoulder gently.

"We have to tell Dumbledore", said Harry. Hermione nodded weakly. "I'll go tell him", said Ron, he dragged Cormac with him.

Hermione bit her lip, trembling. "You...came for me", she said. "I heard you scream...", said Harry softly.

"It was strange...no one else heard it, not even Ron. I can't believe that bastard...waiting until we were at Qudditch, sneaky git", growled Harry.

Hermione continued trembling and stayed in Harry's protective arms, feeling most safe there. He was her shield.

Ron returned after a few minutes. "Dumbledore said he'll take care of McLaggen, he said he wants you to go to the hospital wing", said Ron.

Hermione nodded weakly as Harry helped her up.

Cormac was expelled and Hermione was taken to the hospital wing. She had some mild scratches and bruises.

After wards Harry and Hermione were on the covered bridge. "What about the game? Did Slythrein win or are you playing again?", asked Hermione.

Harry gaped at her. "Hermione I could care less about some stupid Qudditch game...its you I'm concerned about", said Harry.

"I'll be all right...especially now that McLaggen is expelled", said Hermione softly. "We're going to redo the game in 2 weeks", said Harry.

"Hermione I don't think I've ever been so scared before in my life", he admitted. "Neither have I", said Hermione.

"When I heard you screaming...all I knew was I had to get to you", said Harry. "You always come when I call you...Harry...", said Hermione.

"Yes?", asked Harry. Hermione looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. "Hermione...you know you have beautiful eyes", he commented.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Harry...I've been thinking...", started Hermione when suddenly Ginny came over.

"Harry! I heard what happened. Hermione, are you all right?", cried Ginny worriedly. "Yeah...", replied Hermione.

"I can't believe that pig was actually a Gryffindor", said Ginny. "We better get back in and go over the game's plans", said Ginny. Harry nodded and he and Hermione went to Gryffindor tower with Ginny.

Although Hermione's jealousy remained, she realized something. She and Harry shared something that Ginny and Harry could never share. And for that Hermione was grateful.


	5. The Strongest Feeling

A couple days had passed by, Hermione had been plagued with vivid nightmares after what happened with Cormac. She found herself waking up off and on every night, covered in sweat and shaking violently.

Despite everything, even Ginny showed worry for Hermione every night. It was 2 in the morning, Hermione was awake and in the common room.

She gave up trying to go back to bed, but she was so tired. She hadn't had a decent night sleep in days. Hermione groaned tiredly as she lay on the couch.

The fire was nearly out in the fireplace. Hermione turned over onto her side trying to block the images out of her head but failing.

But one thing she was thankful for...was that Harry made it in time. Plus Cormac was no longer there. Hermione then heard one of the dormitory doors open upstairs.

She jumped slightly, still tense and saw Harry coming down the stairs. He was fully dressed in his jeans, red shirt and light blue cotton jacket.

He had his wand lit and the Maruaders map. This told Hermione he was up to something. "Harry where are you going?", asked Hermione as she sat up.

Harry blinked. "Hermione...are you all right? Why aren't you in bed?", asked Harry worriedly. "I haven't been sleeping well", admitted Hermione.

Harry walked over concerned. "Ginny mentioned that...nightmares?", asked Harry sitting by her. Hermione gave a slight nod biting her lip.

"I haven't slept in days...", she admitted. "I thought so you seemed so tired during classes", said Harry softly.

"I...I never felt so...terrified and well violated before", admitted Hermione. "You seemed...edgy about this since the start of term", said Harry.

"During my summer...alot of boys in my neighborhood eyed me...one night dad actually took off after one...", said Hermione.

"Whoa really?", asked Harry. Hermione nodded. "I was walking home from the library and someone a bit older than me, he grabbed me. But dad was watching and I thought he might have killed him", admitted Hermione.

"It's good you have your dad", said Harry. "Yes...he was always very protective of me, so was mum but dad really is...oh Harry, I'm sorry!", cried Hermione suddenly.

"What?", asked Harry. "Here I am babbling about my parents when you don't...", explained Hermione. "It's all right Hermione, really...", Harry then had a look of guilt on his face.

"What is it?", asked Hermione softly. "Hermione...I should be the one apologizing", he said then.

Hermione blinked. "For two things...one when we were in Diagon Alley. It was my fault that you nearly got raped by Scabior", said Harry.

Hermione gaped at him...he still blamed himself for that? "Harry, that was months ago! And how would you have known that would happen?", cried Hermione.

"I know but...", Harry sighed. "Also...I was a complete git to you last year", he said suddenly. Hermione blinked.

"There were so many moments last year when I had you in tears...because I was always jumping down you and Ron's throats", said Harry.

"Harry...", began Hermione. "No its true...I was a totally asshole towards you...and...you tried to warn me. And I didn't listen and you ended up getting hurt...you almost died", said Harry angry at himself.

"Harry, stop. I'm alive and it wasn't your fault. Sirius meant everything to you, he was your only family member left...besides you couldn't help your anger...that was mostly if not all because of Voldemort beginning to take control", said Hermione.

Harry sighed. "I know but...", said Harry. "To be honest I...since the start of term I've been terrified", admitted Hermione trying to change the subject.

It pained her to watch him blame himself, and it pained him to watch her blame herself. "I thought once I got to the wizarding world that would stop...but it didn't. Cormac looked at me all the time", went on Hermione.

"He's a pig...that disgusting creep. The fact he lay a hand on you...makes me want to kill him", admitted Harry.

Hermione studied his face, there was a rage in them at the thought of Cormac, hungry for revenge. "Wow...imagine if it was Ginny he attacked, he'd most likely be dead by now", Hermione said trying to make it sound like a joke but wanting to know the answer.

Harry hesitated. "Yeah I mean if it was Ginny...he most likely would be dead", replied Harry although that's not how he really felt.

Sure he would attack Cormac for attacking Ginny, but the fact it was Hermione who was attacked made Harry long for revenge.

"Oh...where are you headed Harry?", asked Hermione. "Oh...um...well Hermione, Malfoy has been hanging around on the seventh floor all hours, but he vanishes on the map", replied Harry.

"Harry come on, he can't appear off the map. Besides there's no way he's a Death Eater", said Hermione.

"Besides you can't go alone, there's prefects and security", pointed out Hermione. "He's not going alone", came a voice from the dormitory steps.

Ginny stood there, her wand lit. "You two have been following him around for days?", cried Hermione. "Sort of...", admitted Harry.

"Ginny you're going to get Harry into trouble!", snapped Hermione angrily as she got up. "We'll be fine Hermione!", said Ginny trying to not sound annoyed.

"Yeah its not like Umbridge is here Hermione", said Harry. Hermione sighed crossing her arms. "Fine", she said.

Ginny took Harry's hand and they climbed through the portrait hole. Hermione felt a lump in her throat, she blinked away tears and got back on the couch.

She decided to wait up, not wanting Harry in trouble. By 4 in the morning, Hermione heard the portrait door swing open.

Hermione opened her eyes seeing Harry and Ginny climb in. "Hermione, you're still up?", asked Harry. Hermione sat up nodding.

"Did you get caught?", she asked. "Of course not, you underestimate Harry!", snapped Ginny. "Ginny shove off", snapped Harry then.

Ginny looked at him shocked but went up to bed. "Hermione...you were that worried?", asked Harry. "I just didn't want you in trouble", replied Hermione.

"I appreciate it...but Hermione I don't want you losing sleep for me", said Harry worriedly. "I can't sleep anyway", sighed Hermione although now that it was nearly morning her eyelids felt heavy and she looked drained.

"You look exhausted...come on, you better get to bed", said Harry. He held his hand out, Hermione hesitated but took his hand and he pulled her up.

Soon Hermione went to the girls dormitory and Harry to the boys. By 7 in the morning it was time to go down to breakfast.

Hermione groaned feeling exhausted but all the commotion of the other girls waking up and getting dressed, along with the sound of the door opening and closing a million times woke her up.

She got a shower and got dressed and soon went down to breakfast. "We got History of Magic first", said Harry.

"Bloody great, you would think they'd give us a class to wake us up like Herbology", complained Ron. Hermione was quiet, half asleep through breakfast.

"I agree its so dull in there", said Dean. "Hermione likes it though...Hermione?", asked Harry. "Hm?", blinked Hermione tiredly.

"You look like death, you all right?", asked Neville concerned. "Just...tired", replied Hermione yawning.

"Maybe you should lay down for the rest of the day", said Ron worriedly. "No I can't miss classes Ronald...its our NEWT year...", said Hermione tiredly.

Soon they went to History of Magic, which Hermione and Ron slept through, by the afternoon during Care of Magical Creatures Hermione was more awake.

"Now be careful when yer drop them meat chunks in, them salamanders bite", instructed Hagrid. They were learning about fire breathing Salamanders.

The creatures were in cages with opening in the top. "Now they won't breathe fire unless yer make any quick moves", said Hagrid.

"Bloody insane!", ranted Ron under his breath. Harry dropped the raw meat in quickly and the salamander chewed at it viciously.

"I'd rather learn more about Buckbeak", admitted Harry. "Right now, once yer salamander is fed you must close the top of the cage", said Hagrid.

After the lesson, Harry was headed for Charms class. "Hey I'll catch up mate", said Ron. "Sure", said Harry going ahead. "Hermione", said Ron approaching her.

"What is it Ron?", asked Hermione. "Could you um...could we talk?", asked Ron nervously. "Okay...", replied Hermione.

They walked by the Black lake. "What is it Ron?", asked Hermione. "Look...I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time...but I don't know if I should this soon after...what happened with Cormac", started Ron.

Hermione bit her lip. "But I feel like if I keep waiting...I'll lose my chance. Hermione...I...I love you. I love you more than anything", said Ron.

"Oh Ron...", cried Hermione. He gathered up all the courage to tell her this. It made Hermione feel touched but at the same time she felt guilt eating at her.

She didn't feel anything for him...she loved Harry. "Ron...", she started. "Ron I...I'm flattered...but I...", Hermione hesitated.

"You want to be with Harry...", said Ron. "No I...he...you...oh Ron. I just need time to sort things out!", cried Hermione distressed.

By the evening, Hermione was in the library, but she wasn't studying. She was in deep thought. 'Ron...I can't be with someone I don't love but...the one I love...', thought Hermione.

She sighed resting her head on the desk. "Harry...if only I knew how you felt I could answer Ron", said Hermione to herself.

She was too scared to ask him upright...if he said Ginny her heart would break. But it might have to result to that.

Hermione sighed and decided to head back to the common room, on her way she saw a huge crowd gathering around Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Hermione blinked and went over. "Get out of here! Show's over! If you don't leave I'll put you all in detention!", yelled Filch.

Hermione saw Snape and other professors, something huge happened. Hermione shoved passed some Huffelpuffs and she gasped seeing inside the bathroom.

Draco Malfoy was laying on the flooded floor, blood stained on his shirt. Hermione ran up to the common room and sure enough she saw Harry, Ginny an Ron.

"What happened?", she demanded. "Malfoy would have cursed him", defended Ginny. "Harry what on earth?! How can you use an untested spell on somebody!", cried Hermione.

"I wasn't thinking, I panicked!", replied Harry. "We have to get rid of that book", said Ginny. Hermione sighed softly as she and Harry left together.

Not wanting to be alone with Ron, Hermione followed. She saw them enter the Room of Requirement, Hermione slipped in and stayed out of sight.

"Harry close your eyes", said Ginny. Harry hesitated but closed his eyes. Ginny took the book out of his hand and hid it.

Hermione watched, her heart beginning to beat. "Now no one will find it...", said Ginny. "Harry...I have a secret too", said Ginny.

Hermione watched tensing. Ginny leaned in suddenly and pressed her lips against his. Hermione felt an intense feeling, a feeling of sorrow and bitterness.

It felt like her heart stopped completely, and she felt paralyzed. She couldn't even move. Her whole body just stood there, frozen.

The lump in her throat returned, stronger than ever and tears welled up. They broke the kiss and Harry looked at Ginny.

The two held hands and left without seeing Hermione. Hermione exhaled feeling like she had stopped breathing.

She slid down the stone wall and hugged herself, shaking. The image of them kissing was engraved in her soul, she couldn't push it out.

She thought of all her memories with Harry from their first year and to now. She was so sure...she was so positive he would choose her.

Not just because of some stupid crush. That's not what Hermione was feeling. It was so much stronger...so strong that Hermione could hardly bear such a feeling.

It felt so heavy in her chest, the strongest feeling possible. It was like he was a part of her, like they could not be separated.

She felt like she lost her very heart. Hermione breathed shakily tears now on her cheeks. She hugged herself more covering her face and cried heavily, sobbing as loud as she could since no one could hear her in the Room of Requirement.


	6. Is it Too Late?

**Author's Note: Question for my readers, would you like me to merge this and its sequel in one story? Or two separate stories? The sequel will be longer and will focus on a a H/HR epilogue Please let me know. **

Hermione fell into an even deeper depression after seeing Harry and Ginny kiss. For the first time her grades went down. And she also barely ate.

In had been a few weeks since it happened and she still hadn't given Ron an answer. She was so lost and upset in her mind.

One late night Hermione was on the couch by the fireplace in the common room. Some of the portraits had begun complaining of the ongoing light from the fireplace every night now but Hermione ignored them.

Hermione had a moving photo in her hand of herself and Harry during their fourth year laughing together. Hermione fought back tears and held the picture to her heart.

Suddenly she heard the portrait opening slowly. Hermione blinked and looked, wondering who could have been out this late.

'Probably just a first year...', she thought recalling when herself, Harry and Ron would often sneak off at night during their first year.

The lump in her throat returned at the memory of herself and Harry, and even Ron always trying to figure out the sorcerer's stone.

The portrait door opened up and to Hermione's surprise, it wasn't a first year. It was Dobby. "Dobby?", blinked Hermione surprised.

"Dobby's come to see you Miss. Granger", said Dobby simply as he walked in wearing a blue knitted sweater Hermione made him along with pants and cute shoes.

"Me?", asked Hermione. "Dobby noticed you haven't visited the kitchens in a long time, so Dobby was worried about you", replied Dobby.

"Oh...oh Dobby that's so sweet...but its nothing, I just have been busy with studies", lied Hermione not wanting to burden Dobby with such things.

Dobby looked at her. "It's okay to cry Miss, Dobby used to cry all the time", said Dobby softly. Hermione looked at Dobby, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now what is making you so sad?", asked Dobby as he sat by her. "Dobby I don't want to bother you", cried Hermione.

"Dobby is patient, Dobby would like to listen", said Dobby. "It's...its kind of complicated", sighed Hermione not wanting to confuse the innocent elf.

"Dobby is listening", said Dobby softly as he placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione hesitated trying to think of where to begin.

"Well...you know how Harry and I are always together?", asked Hermione. "Yes, and Mr. Weasley too", nodded Dobby.

"For the longest time...I well...I developed feelings for Harry", said Hermione. "But he...he's in love with Ginny", said Hermione fighting back more tears.

It hurt her to talk about it, but she wasn't about to dismiss Dobby's care and sweetness. She could brush off anyone else who seemed worried, but not a house elf.

"Sounds like my friend Knuckles", said Dobby then. Hermione blinked. "Knuckles loves Winky, but of course Winky isn't too interested", explained Dobby.

"Wow...even house elves have love problems?", asked Hermione. "Oh yes! Knuckles tried to put a love letter in the oven for Winky, but when he was about to, a pot fell on his head", said Dobby.

This forced a smile on Hermione face, she fought back laughing. "He doesn't give up on Winky though, he leaves her flowers every Sunday, and a letter for her to find every week", said Dobby.

"Such dedication...that's so romantic", said Hermione. "But with me it goes further than Harry...Ron loves me and he asked me out...I haven't answered him yet because I love Harry but...", explained Hermione.

"Do you know for a fact that Harry Potter loves someone else?", asked Dobby. "Yes...I'm positive", replied Hermione.

"Then maybe Miss...maybe you should try to move on with Mr. Weasley", suggested Dobby. "I can't tell you what to do Miss, but it saddens Dobby and the other house elves to watch you be so sad", said Dobby softly.

Hermione nodded, knowing what he meant. As much as she loved Harry, she couldn't spend the rest of her life like this.

But as she made this choice, a pain entered her heart and it felt like her already broken heart was shattering even more.

"You're right Dobby", Hermione said softly ignoring the horrible feeling she had. "Was Dobby able to help you Miss?", asked Dobby.

"Yes, you helped me a lot. Thank you Dobby", smiled Hermione. Dobby beamed, happy he was able to help.

After Dobby left, Hermione lay back down on the couch. For a minute, a memory returned to her. When she and Harry first met.

"_Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger". _She remembered seeing him for the first time on the train.

And she also remembered one thing she thought that day...of how cute she thought he was. It started off as a small crush, but then the feeling became stronger and heavier.

Like trying to carry a mountain around in your heart. Harry was the one who came for her to save her from the troll, the only one who remembered her.

He cheered her up when she was sad, made her laugh even when she was angry, worried most about her when she was losing sleep from the time turner and he cried tears of sorrow and regret when she was nearly killed by Dolohov.

But the image of Ginny kissing Harry pushed those memories away and Hermione faced the harsh and cruel reality. There was no way harmony could happen.

Harry has given his heart to someone else. And now Hermione must give her heart to someone else as well in order to move on.

By the following morning, Hermione walked to class. She saw Harry and Ginny holding hands and walking down the corridor.

Hermione bit her lip and approached them. "Harry", she said. "Hermione, hey...Ron told me he confessed to you", said Harry.

"Yeah...I'm going to talk to him now", replied Hermione. Ginny looked at Hermione and began to feel guilty. She had been rather bitchy towards Hermione for a while and seeing someone as stubborn as Hermione just give up like this...it even made Ginny's heart break.

"Hermione...", she started. "I got to go", said Hermione as she left. Harry watched her go...he knew it. She loved Ron all along.

Harry sighed, in truth he hadn't been sleeping well either. Just in a daze, depressed. "You ready to go Harry?", asked Ginny.

"Oh...yeah", replied Harry in a daze. They went to Potions class together. Hermione found Ron on the third floor corridor.

She approached him. "Ron...", she said. "Hermione! Hey...", said Ron a little awkwardly. Hermione bit her lip and felt the lump in her throat return but she ignored it.

She also ignored the pain in her heart. "Ron I've been thinking about what you said...", she finally said. Ron listened.

"And well...I...I accept", said Hermione simply. Ron blinked as if it was processing. "Wait...what?! Really?!", he asked smiling.

"Yeah...", replied Hermione. Ron noticed the slight hint of sadness in her tone. "Hermione...look. I know you felt something for Harry. But if he likes my sister more...well then he's not worth your time", said Ron.

Hermione looked at him. "Come on, you want to walk to class together?", asked Ron. Hermione hesitated but then nodded smiling slightly and the two went to Defense Against the dark arts.

Over the last two months of the year, things seemed to be back to normal. Hermione was dating Ron while Ginny was with Harry.

Hermione's grades went back up and things finally seemed at peace. Ron and Hermione were in the common room.

They were making out. Ron kissed Hermione deeply while Hermione returned the kiss, Ron then leaned closer to her and moved his hand down near her chest.

"Ron...wait...", said Hermione then. Ron at first seemed to not have heard her and his hand touched her chest, her shirt still on.

"Ron, wait!", said Hermione more shrilly. Ron stopped. "Hermione...", said Ron. This was the second time he tried to go further and she rejected him.

"I'm just not ready yet...", said Hermione as she pulled her jacket back on. "Bloody hell Hermione I'm not asking for sex, just to go a little further. I mean its been two months and its just kissing", said Ron slightly annoyed.

"Look I just don't feel ready for that yet Ron!", snapped Hermione. Her heart was still somewhere else...it was still with Harry.

Harry and Ginny never got far into making out either. For the same reasons. Ron thought for a few minutes.

"Hermione if its because of what Cormac did then I'm sorry", started Ron. "It's not that Ron", replied Hermione sharply.

"Then what?", demanded Ron. "Look its just that I'm not ready, okay?!", snapped Hermione. "God you're beginning to sound like Cormac", she added angrily.

Ron glared at her. "Oh that's bloody low", he said. Right before she could reply, the portrait door swung open.

Harry walked in. "Harry?", asked Hermione. "Dumbledore wants me to come with him...to find a horcruxe", said Harry.

"What?!", cried Hermione worriedly. "Blimey mate...is it safe?", asked Ron concerned. "I have Dumbledore, it should be fine", replied Harry.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes filled with worry. "When do you think you'll be back?", asked Hermione.

"No later than late tonight", replied Harry. He glanced over at Ron. "I'm happy for you", he said then. Hermione felt her heart beat faster and she fought back tears.

"Yeah...I'm happy for you too", she replied. Harry looked at her about to say something. But he shrugged it off.

"I better go, its sunset. Dumbledore told me to meet him in the Astronomy tower", said Harry. "Harry, be careful", cried Hermione.

"I will", promised Harry. "Come back to us in one piece mate", added Ron. "I will...two at the most", joked Harry.

Ron chuckled. "Hey Ron...take care of Hermione", added Harry in a serious tone. "Yeah sure", nodded Ron.

Harry then left, Hermione sighed and looked out the window. The news of Harry leaving seemed to make the two forget about their argument.

The rest of the night was eventful and tragic...Dumbledore was killed by Snape and Death Eaters attacked the school.

Eventually the Death Eaters were driven out and it was the following day. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the Astronomy tower at dusk.

"R.A.B...whoever it is has the real horcruxe", said Hermione. "I'm not coming back this year Hermione...I have to finish what Dumbledore started. I'll try and write you and Ron when I can...and Ginny", said Harry.

Hermione looked at him. "I broke up with Ginny...to protect her", he explained. Hermione starred at him for a moment.

She looked back at Ron for a second. She couldn't just go back to Harry now...it would break Ron's heart.

She sighed ignoring her own pain and feelings. "I've always admired your courage Harry...but sometimes you can be really thick. You don't think you can find all those horcruxes by yourself do you?", asked Hermione.

Harry looked at her seeing her beautiful hair shine under the setting sun. "I've always admired your knowledge. I think you're brilliant", said Harry.

Hermione blushed slightly and also at the same time fought back tears. "We leave at the end of summer", she said.

**Author's Note: The following chapter will skip ahead to when after they found the locket from Umbridge, that's when things get a lot more intense and H/Hr like. **


	7. Ron's Betrayal, Confessed Feelings

**Author's Note: Just a fair warning, at a certain point things are going to get VERY dark and intense, including a bit of a dark Ron. Thank you so far for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been traveling for months now, they had just recently got the real horcruxe from Umbridge at the Ministry but now could not destroy it.

Things were becoming more and more tense by the day, between the fact they barely had any food and were no were closer to destroying the horcruxe.

It was nightfall, they were in the tent. Hermione was cutting Harry's hair while Ron was in bed listening to the radio.

As he did a lot, listening for the names of any of his family members. As Hermione continued to trim Harry's hair, looking at the scissor blade made her think of the sword of Gryffindor.

She recalled how Harry used it to destroy the basilisk when something hit her. "Oh my god!", she cried. "What?", asked Harry. "I'll tell you in a minute!", replied Hermione as she rushed over to her books.

"Maybe you can tell me now", said Harry. "The sword of Gryffindor...Harry, its goblin made", said Hermione in a tone as happy as if Voldemort was dead.

"Brilliant!", said Harry sarcastically trying to understand. "No you don't get it...Harry the blade only takes in what makes it stronger. You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary", said Hermione.

"With a basilisk fang", pointed out Harry. "Don't you see Harry? You stabbed the basilisk with the sword, its blade is impregnated with basilisk venom", explained Hermione.

"Which is why...", realized Harry. "...It can destroy horcruxes!", finished Hermione. "You are brilliant Hermione, truly", said Harry holding her hand.

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly. "There's only one problem of course...", said Harry when suddenly the lights turned off.

Harry and Hermione blinked in the dark when suddenly the lights were back on. "Don't mind me, I'm still here", said Ron appearing.

"What's wrong?", asked Harry annoyed. "Wrong? Nothing", replied Ron with dark eyes. "Well if you got something to say don't be shy, spit it out already", snapped Harry.

"All right, don't expect me to be happy just because there's another damn thing we got to find", replied Ron.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for!", snapped Harry. "Yeah, I thought I did too", said Ron. "Well I don't quite understand, what part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in a five star hotel?", demanded Harry as he got up.

"I just thought after all this time, we would have accomplished something!", yelled Ron. "In case you haven't noticed we have found a horcruxe", pointed out Harry.

"Yeah and we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest, aren't we?", growled Ron. Hermione approached and went up to Ron.

"Ron, please. Take off the locket", she started attempting to remove it when Ron shoved her roughly. "Please take it off, you wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day!", cried Hermione.

"You want to know why I listen to that radio every night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name! Or Fred or George or mum's!", yelled Ron.

"You think I'm not listening too?", shouted Harry angrily. "You think I don't know how this feels?!", he yelled.

"NO you DON'T know how it feels! Your parents are DEAD!", yelled Ron dangerously. Harry glared at him and was about to lunge at him when suddenly Ron raised his wand.

Hermione watched in horror. Her heart pounded as she watched the two. "Don't be a complete ass Ron...", said Harry.

"You have no damn family, you don't even know how I'm feeling", snarled Ron. Anger took control of Harry and he nearly unconsciously raised his own wand.

"NO!", cried Hermione. Ron made a slashing movement with his wand and before anyone could react, Hermione got in between.

The spell slashed her arm, blood flew out and she cried out in pain. Rage took over Harry and he punched Ron, shoving him to the floor.

"GET THE HELL OUT!", yelled Harry. "Or I swear I'll kill you!", he yelled. Hermione clutched at her cut arm, breathing shakily.

Ron glared up at Harry, he took off the locket and got up. "And you? Are you coming or staying?", he spat at Hermione.

Hermione gaped at him in shock. "Fine", growled Ron, he then left. "Ron...", cried Hermione weakly.

Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes. She began crying softly. Harry was right at her side. He helped her onto the couch.

"Hermione, I'll need to use this medicine, it will sting", said Harry softly. Hermione simply nodded crying softly.

Harry carefully rolled up Hermione's sleeve and saw the wound was bleeding a lot but wasn't too deep. Harry got a cloth and wiped the blood off.

"Okay its going to sting a bit honey, just hang in there", soothed Harry. He applied the first drop of the medicine onto the wound.

Hermione flinched and let out a whimper of pain while sobbing. "Shhhh Hermione, shhhh, its okay, its okay. Just one more, one more sweetie" soothed Harry.

He applied one more drop of the medicine and Hermione's wound began to close. Hermione shuddered breathing deeply.

"Okay...all done honey...all done", soothed Harry, he got the bandages and wrapped it around her arm. As he did this Hermione remained tearful but her shaking settled.

"Is it too tight?", asked Harry worriedly. "No its fine...thank you...", replied Hermione weakly. "That bastard...", growled Harry.

"He didn't know I would get in between...", said Hermione weakly. Harry looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears.

But it was like there were a lot more tears she was holding back. Harry sat by her and pulled her into his lap.

He simply stroked her hair and Hermione broke down in his arms, sobbing heavily. His sweater was soaked with tears but he didn't care.

Did she really love Ron this much? Or was it something more? Hermione continued to cry in his arms while he soothed her, and soon she cried herself to sleep.

As she slept in his arms, Harry looked down at her. Her brown wavy/bushy hair had grown out even longer.

She looked so beautiful to him...it pained him to see her in such distress. "Mione...what can I do...", asked Harry as he held her tighter, knowing she didn't hear him.

"I can't stand watching you be in such pain...I wish...I wish things were different", said Harry softly. He held her closer to him in a protective way.

It was quiet in the tent, and a feeling of peace seemed to cover the tent. Harry drifted to sleep while holding Hermione.

He couldn't believe what had just happened...his best friend...leaving just like that. And he understood it was because of the locket but that didn't stop him from feeling so angry at Ron.

He knew Hermione got hurt by accident, he even saw the horror in Ron's eyes when it happened, but he couldn't help but feel such rage towards Ron.

Dawn soon came, the sky a gloomy blue color. It was on the cold side and the wind breezed. Harry was awake first, and about 2 hours after Hermione woke up.

"Hermione...", said Harry worriedly seeing how red and puffy her eyes were. "How's your arm?", asked Harry worried.

"It's better...", replied Hermione weakly. Her arm didn't hurt anymore...she felt such a horrible pain in her heart. The whole reason she stayed with Ron was because Harry wanted to be with Ginny.

And now...Ron left her. She felt betrayed and the heartbreak she had been feeling since their sixth year returned stronger than ever.

Not just because of Ron...because if she would have known something like this would happen, she would have tried to confess to Harry after he broke up with Ginny.

She didn't because she believed Ron loved her. "We better move to a different location soon...", suggested Harry interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione looked at him and simply nodded unable to find her voice. They packed up everything and Harry held her hand.

The two disapprated to a mountain that seemed to be ruins. Harry began the protective enchanments. "Protego", he said softly as the barrier formed.

"Salvia Hexium", he continued. Hermione sat down on one of the rocks, feeling miserable. She couldn't shake the horrible heartbreak and tears just kept welling up no matter how hard she tried to fight them.

By sunset, Hermione had went inside the tent listening to the radio, she felt like her heart was frozen. Harry heard the radio and went inside.

He saw her sitting them...looking so depressed. So alone. Harry sat down thinking. He was in deep thought for a few minutes when he suddenly got up.

He walked over to her slowly. Hermione looked up at Harry with empty eyes. Harry held his hand out to her and Hermione took it.

He pulled her up and looked into her eyes. Hermione looked back and Harry took the locket off of her. He placed it on the table and held Hermione's hands, leading her across the tent.

Hermione realized he was trying to dance with her. And by his moves, trying to also cheer her up. She was about to say no but he smile silenced her.

She danced with him and soon Harry forced a smile on her face. Harry beamed slightly, he missed seeing her beautiful smile.

Hermione smiled more and slightly laughed at Harry's failed dance moves. As the song continued, so did they.

The song began to end on the radio and they danced close, Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder. She felt so safe and so happy in his arms.

For a moment she even forgot about Ron. Harry smelled her perfume, it smelled like roses petals. He even forgot entirely about Voldemort, the horcruxes, Dumbledore, Ron all of it.

Slowly they broke apart and locked each others eyes. Hermione's heart pounded. She continued to look at Harry.

Thinking he wasn't going to do anything, she was about to turn away when Harry grabbed her arm gently. He then leaned forward and kissed her suddenly.

Hermione felt her heart stop hurting completely...her numb body relaxed and she suddenly felt like her broken heart, which had been shattered in pieces, was put together whole...and even better.

As their lips connected they both tasted pumpkin pie. As they gently broke the passionate kiss, Harry looked at Hermione.

"Hermione...I'm sorry...", he began. "I know you love Ron and I just took advan-", before he could continue Hermione kissed him again.

This time with a lot more force and passion, a full mouth kiss in fact. Harry returned the kiss, shocked but happy.

She never kissed Ron like this. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss like this.

Finally they broke it to catch their breath. Hermione breathed a bit heavier than Harry. "Hermione...I know this is crazy...but I love you. God...I love you so much. More than just a girlfriend. I want to be by your side forever", said Harry.

"Harry...what about Ginny?", asked Hermione. "I never really...the only reason I went out with her is because I thought you loved Ron", explained Harry.

Hermione smiled. "Same reason I dated Ron, because I thought you loved Ginny", she said. "Well aren't we two airheads", joked Harry.

Hermione giggled as Harry held her. "Hermione I love you...and I hate myself for putting you through such pain...if we get through this war...I want to marry you Hermione", said Harry.

"Harry...!", cried Hermione shocked yet touched. "Oh Harry...I love you too...more than I could ever say", cried Hermione tears of happiness appearing in her eyes.

Harry brushed them out of her eyes with his finger and hugged her. Hermione returned the passionate embrace.

"Mione...I promise I'll protect you", he said softly. Hermione smiled and then kissed him again. Harry returned the kiss, unable to get enough of her.

But an unseen hardship was going to return to them and they were not aware of it...they were both so happy that they didn't even consider the possibility that Ron might return.


	8. Godric's Hollow Hermione's Injury

**Author's Note: Damn I'm on a role! Because I'm watching H/HR videos on youtube so yea keep getting inspired, tried to take a longer break and watch Harry potter parodies by Pistolshrimps, didn't work lol. Anyway please review**

Morning had come, the weather turned colder, winter had arrived. Hermione was laying in bed asleep, she felt exhausted.

But yet it was her most peaceful sleep in a long time. She was sleeping on her back, she then turned over on her side her head now resting on Harry's chest.

It had been 3 weeks since they confessed their feelings, they haven't had sex yet. Harry was awake stroking Hermione's hair gently.

He felt at peace, with Hermione safe in his arms. He then felt Hermione stir, she opened her eyes slowly. "Morning beautiful", smiled Harry gently.

"Harry...morning", said Hermione tiredly, she yawned. She sat up stretching. Harry smiled and he suddenly hugged her from behind.

Hermione blushed relaxing in his arms. "I've longed for so long to just hold you...", he admitted. "And I can't how many years I wanted to be in your arms", admitted Hermione.

"God you're so beautiful Hermione...", said Harry. Hermione looked at him and they kissed passionately.

They simply couldn't get enough of each other, they both held back their feelings for so long out of confusion and fear,

Thinking the other loved someone else, and now they were together. Harry kissed Hermione deeply. He then slightly pinned her to the bed but in such a romantic way.

Hermione lay back on the pillows completely relaxed as Harry kissed her more. Hermione let a soft moan escape her lips as Harry kissed her neck.

She then took his hand and placed it gently over her chest, she still had her sweater on. Harry blushed heavily, he slowly and gently stroked it and Hermione let another soft moan escape her lips.

"Hermione, baby we shouldn't yet", said Harry softly. "Harry...I know but...oh god I want you", the words left Hermione's mouth before she even realized it and she blushed at her own words.

Harry couldn't reject her again, he saw the deep longing in her eyes like nothing before. He kissed her again and kept his hand on her breast.

Hermione moaned softly as he squeezed it gently. Hermione pressed her body against Harry's more and they continued.

Hermione removed her sweater and her bra, Harry saw her perfectly shaped B cup breasts and turned red.

At first Hermione thought maybe Harry didn't find her attractive and reached for her bra. "Don't", said Harry grabbing her hand gently.

He held her hand moving it between them. "You're perfect", he said softly looking into her eyes. Hermione's heart began to beat fast, she then kissed him again, this time much more forcefully, Harry kissed her back and began to stroke her soft breasts.

Hermione moaned louder now and let Harry go farther, he took his shirt off and pinned her down playfully onto the bed.

Hermione laughed gently at him but then turned serious again and kissed him deeply. She felt him begin to enter her, she winced slightly, knowing it would hurt the first time.

But he was so incredibly gentle...that it barely hurt her at all. Finally some blood emerged. "Mione did I hurt you?", he asked worriedly.

"Not a bit...you're so gentle...", replied Hermione breathless. Harry kissed her neck and they started. Hermione's moans became louder and her breath became quicker and heavier.

"Oh God...Harry...!", cried Hermione as she gripped his back with her nails. He could tell by her rapid breathing she was close to climax.

Hermione felt every single muscle contract and tense, she suddenly cried out rather loudly as she reached climax as well as Harry.

Hermione exhaled, having held her breath through it. Harry also breathed heavy as he lay beside her. Hermione rested her head on his chest, nuzzling his neck.

She breathed heavily for a few minutes, her chest rising up and down. "You all right Mione?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Yes...Harry that was...", started Hermione but Harry took the words right out of her mouth. "Amazing", he said.

Slowly Hermione caught her breath and her heart returned to its normal beating rate. Neither of them though of any possible hardships...they just knew they loved each other and they couldn't get enough of each other.

But by about 3 weeks later they both knew they had to start focusing on the horcruxes again. Harry had just got words to appear on the snitch while Hermione found a symbol in her book.

"Hermione look...I've been thinking. I want to go to Godric's Hollow, its where I was born, its where my parents died", said Harry.

"That's where he would expect you to go", said Hermione as she got up. "I know but You-Know-Who almost died there!", pointed out Harry.

"It's dangerous Harry...but even I have to admit we'll have to go there", said Hermione. "The sword might be hidden there", she added.

"Hermione...", said Harry softly looking at her. Hermione brushed Harry's bangs, Harry closing his eyes at her touch. He felt so happy and at peace...everything felt so right.

Yet a fear crossed his mind...after all these weeks...was there still a chance Ron would return? "Don't ever let me give you a haircut again", said Hermione smiling.

Harry smiled and nodded. The two soon apprated to Godric's Hollow, the quaint village had lots of snow, a church, shops and many houses.

There was also a cemetery. "Mione...do you think they're in there?", asked Harry gazing at the cemetery. "Yeah I think they would", said Hermione looking at him worried.

Hermione held onto Harry's arm as the two walked into the cemetery looking like a married couple the way their pace matched perfectly.

Harry looked around as Hermione saw a grave with that same symbol on it. She read the name on the grave. "Hey...honey", called Hermione, she looked over to see her love standing in front of a grave, frozen.

Hermione hesitated realizing he must have found them. Hermione walked over to see the names of his parents engraved on the tombstone.

Hermione knelt down and waved her wand, forming a Christmas wreath. Harry wanted to say thank you but he couldn't find his voice.

Hermione stood up. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Harry wrapped his arm around her small shoulders.

As the two starred at the grave, Harry had a mad thought...he pictured himself and Hermione living together...here in Godric's Hollow.

Married, he would work as an Auror. Knowing Hermione she'd fight to get rights for house elves. Every evening he would come home to her...his wife.

A family...Harry looked at Hermione. Before he could say anything he saw someone watching them. Hermione also noticed.

"I think I know who that is", said Harry. Hermione held his hand as the two followed the old woman. "Harry I don't like this...", admitted Hermione nervously.

"Hermione, she knew Dumbledore. She might have the sword", said Harry softly. They followed her through the snowy street, and soon she led them to an old house.

Hermione bit her lip getting more and more nervous if not scared. She had a horrible...almost sick feeling about the place.

They entered inside the pitch black dusty home, Hermione coughed slightly from all the dust. Harry lifted a huge spider web up so Hermione could get passed.

Hermione had to smile, she never realized what a gentleman he could be. Harry lit candles. "Miss. Bagshot, who is this man?", asked Harry noticing a photo.

The old woman did not answer and simply gestured for him to follow up the stairs. "Harry...!", whispered Hermione not liking the idea of being seperated.

"I'll be right back Mione", said Harry as he followed Bathilda Bagshot up the stairs. Hermione bit her lip nervously, she then turned to the table with newspapers and books to try and find any information.

As Hermione looked around she found a book, Rita Skeeter's new book "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore".

Hermione lifted the tacky pink colored book and looked at it. She then blinked hearing slight buzzing coming from another room.

Hermione approached the closed room, the buzzing growing louder. She slowly pushed the door open and saw coffin flies buzzing around.

She then looked up to see blood dripping from the ceiling. "Harry!", she cried urgently, she then heard loud crashing upstairs.

Hermione turned but she tripped over a bunch of old books. Hermione let out a small groan of pain for some reason her stomach hurting when she fell.

She shook it off and got to her feet and dashed upstairs. Hermione ran up and saw Nagini striking at Harry. "Protego!", yelled Hermione, her shield shoving the snake down the hole in the floor.

Hermione backed up with Harry. "She was Nagini", he said shakily. "Are you hurt?", asked Hermione her wand staying raised. "No...you?", asked Harry.

"I'm fine...", replied Hermione. It seemed like the snake was gone when suddenly it came out of no where and struck at Hermione and Harry.

The two disapprated through a glass window, shards of glass shattering all over. During the disappration, Harry had an intense vision of Voldemort.

It had the sword of Gryffindor, the locket, Voldemort killing the wand maker, torturing Olivander and the last part was that old woman turning into that vicious snake.

The gruesome transformation seemed to force Harry into a fit in his sleep, looking sick, sweating and slightly thrashing for hours in his sleep.

He finally woke up, he felt a cool washcloth on his forehead. Harry blinked and sat up seeing he was in a tent. He blinked, his vision a bit blurry.

He then heard the sound of Hermione whimpering in pain. Harry blinked, worried. He got up and exited the tent to see they were in a snowy forest.

Behind a tree Harry saw Hermione was sitting, and to his horror there was a trail of blood from the tent to the tree, he then saw bloody glass shards in a pile in the snow.

"Hermione!", he yelled worriedly. "Oh...you're awake...are you feeling better?", asked Hermione worriedly.

"What the hell happened to your leg?", demanded Harry seeing glass shards in her knee and one large piece of glass stabbed under her knee.

"The window glass...when we disapprated...", replied Hermione, she then flinched and gritted her teeth in pain as she pulled another shard out.

"Bloody hell Hermione are you trying to get yourself killed?!", demanded Harry fearfully, he smelled infection from her leg.

"I needed to take care of you, you seemed sick", said Hermione. "Oh my god...Mione, you...", Harry was speechless, she put his care before hers.

"Here baby, let me do that", he soothed. Hermione let Harry get the remaining glass shards out. He then preceded to pull out the large piece, he was extremely slow and careful.

Hermione winced and let out a cry of pain. "It's deep...hang on love, almost got it", soothed Harry as pulled the rest out.

He immediately pressed a cloth to her open wound to keep it from bleeding too much. He then applied medicine and wrapped it.

"It should heal in a few days", said Harry. "As long as the medicine kills the infection...oh god Hermione don't ever do that again. I don't care about my health, you could get sick from such an infection", said Harry worriedly.

"I know...I just...you were really sick", said Hermione looking tired. "Come on, you better get inside and get warm sweetie", said Harry as he helped her stand.

Hermione limped as she walked and he helped her into the tent.


	9. Sword of Gryffindor, Unexpected news

About a month had passed by, and still no sign of the sword of Gryffindor...and Ron still hadn't returned. Harry and Hermione brainstormed each night and traveled during the day.

It was still winter, and freezing out. Hermione scanned her book over and over again, but no clue. Harry simply tried to brainstorm, but he got nothing either.

If the sword wasn't in Godric's Hollow or at Hogwarts...or even at the Ministry, then where was it? Hermione's leg had fully healed by now, it was evening.

It was extra cold tonight, Hermione could see her breath. She was keeping watch. Her and Harry took turns. Hermione sighed and hugged herself shivering a bit.

She then felt a blanket being placed on her shoulders. "Harry?", said Hermione looking up and sure enough he was standing over her.

"You want to go inside and get warm? I'll take a turn", said Harry. "I guess so...it's freezing", admitted Hermione as she got up.

"You sure your leg is better Mione?", asked Harry worriedly. "Yes honey, its much better. Quit worrying already", smiled Hermione.

"All right, stay warm in there baby", said Harry. "Pretty hard to do without you in there", teased Hermione. Harry blushed and chuckled.

"I'll be joining you shortly", he said as he stroked her cheek. Hermione smiled and pecked him and went inside the tent. Harry sat down in front of it keeping watch.

He kept looking in the glass mirror he had, hoping to see Dumbledore's eye in it again but he didn't. Harry sighed and began to think...there were still three more horcruxes left to find.

He glanced inside the tent and saw his beautiful love sleeping soundly curled up trying to keep warm. It would kill him if something happened to her. No...it would tear him apart.

In fact if she died, then he would gladly welcome death with open arms. Harry knew they had to find the sword fast, he couldn't even bear the thought of losing Hermione.

And the longer they took, the longest Voldemort lived. Harry sighed frustrated wanting the sword to just magically appear in front of him at this point.

Harry leaned against the tent, sighing to himself. He listened to the sounds of the forest, the owls hooting in the trees reminded him of Hogwarts.

There was the sound of a wolf howling off and on, and twigs snapping in a far distance along with sounds of scurrying in the snowy done by a rabbit or a squirrel.

The wind howled slightly and the branches on the tall trees seemed to move from the strong breeze, and it was also a full moon out.

The snow seemed to sparkle from the light reflected from the moon, and it was most likely even brighter out in the open meadow once out of the thick forest.

Harry then heard some rustling in the tent and Hermione saw dashed out covering her mouth. Harry blinked worried and followed her.

She threw up violently by a tree. Harry rushed over and rubbed her back gently and also held her hair out of the way.

"Harry...this is unattractive...", said Hermione shakily. Harry didn't leave, he continued to rub her back and stay by her side.

Hermione felt her stomach heave again and she threw up once more, she felt shaky and overheated suddenly. "Shhhh it's okay beautiful, just let it out", soothed Harry sweetly.

Hermione was dripping with sweat and she felt extremely shaky, her knees barely able to keep her up, Harry supporting her up."Finished, sweetie?", asked Harry. "I think...", replied Hermione shakily.

"All right lets get you back inside, take it easy beautiful", soothed Harry. "Honestly Harry you love calling me that don't you?", joked Hermione weakly.

Harry blushed. "That and Mione", he said blushing. Hermione blushed but slightly swayed, Harry kept her up and they made it back inside the tent.

Once Hermione was laying down, Harry had gotten her a cool washcloth for her forehead. "Do you feel feverish Mione?", asked Harry worriedly.

"No...just overheated and nauseous", replied Hermione weakly, her eyes closed as she rested. "Okay...listen to me baby, if you feel sick again, I'm right here, I'll just be right outside the tent beautiful", soothed Harry.

Hermione nodded, feeling exhausted from throwing up. Harry kissed her forehead gently and went outside the tent and kept watch.

After a few hours Hermione seemed to have fallen asleep. Harry had nearly drifted to sleep outside but the cold air and the forest sounds kept waking him back up.

He would turn to glance in the tent to check on Hermione every so often. Harry sighed and just as he was about to retire to bed with his girlfriend, he saw something.

Harry blinked seeing it get brighter and brighter. He stood up seeing it was a Patronus, it was in the form of a doe.

The Patronus stood starring at Harry for several tense seconds. It seemed like it was trying to tell him something.

Harry approached it slowly with his wand, the doe then turned around and began to walk away. Harry followed it, desperate for some kind of help, any kind.

Anything he would take at this point, if it meant the horcruxes. Harry followed the doe down to a frozen solid lake.

The doe formed into a simple ball of a light hovering over the middle of the lake. Harry walked down the short snowy hill and walked up to the lake.

The orb of light then slowly went under the ice and in the lake. Harry walked on the frozen lake and waved his wand. "Lumos", he muttered.

Harry's eyes then grew wide in shock and his heart skipped a beat, the light shined upon a silver blade at the bottom of the lake, with shining red circles decorated on it.

It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He had found it. Harry looked around and he then pointed his wand at it.

"Accio Sword", he said but nothing happened. Harry realized he had to go in and get it, but he also knew that water had to be ice cold, perhaps deadly. But he had to get it.

Harry took off his shirt and pants along with his shoes and socks. He kept the locket on without realizing it.

Harry walked back out onto the frozen lake, the snow on the ice feeling incredibly cold on his feet. Harry then pointed his wand at the ice.

"Diffindo", he said and the ice cracked forming a small opening. Harry began to enter and he gasped at how freezing the water was, but he held his breath and slipped in.

Under the water he swam down fast to the sword and right when he was about to grab it, something wrapped tightly around his neck.

Harry struggled against it, being strangled by it. He then realized it was the locket. Harry kicked at the ice above him and clutched at his neck trying to get it off of him.

But no one would hear him, he was trapped under a thick sheet of ice and the locket was not letting him get to the small opening he made.

Not even an animal could hear him. Harry struggled more when suddenly someone dived in. Harry felt someone grab him and drag him out.

Once they reached the surface Harry heard the sound of Hermione gasping for air. She pulled her out of the water and onto the snowy ground.

"Hermione!", said Harry fearfully as he coughed. Hermione was coughing as well, shivering violently. "Oh god...Hermione", Harry rushed over to her and took his own dry sweater and got it over her.

"Harry, no you were in there longer, you're going to get sick!", cried Hermione.

"Don't worry about me, I'm more worried about you getting sick", said Harry as he got blankets out of her bag and wrapped her up with them. He then pointed his wand at some wood.

"Incendio!", he said and a small fire lit. Hermione knelt down by it shivering, Harry got a sweater out of her bag for himself.

He then held onto her trying to give her body heat. After a few moments Hermione started to warm up. "Kind of ironic...now you're putting me before yourself", she said weakly.

"Of course I am Mione", said Harry. Hermione then gestured over to the snow, Harry saw she got the sword.

"Hermione...", said Harry shocked. "I woke up and saw you were gone...", said Hermione. "This patronus appeared...a doe. I followed it and it led me here to the sword", explained Harry.

"You bloody idiot, what were you thinking keeping that locket on?", asked Hermione. "To be honest Mione I forgot I was wearing it", admitted Harry.

"Well try to use your brain next time, you almost gave me a heart attack", scolded Hermione but she was relieved he was all right.

Harry nodded and then looked at the locket. "We have to destroy it...now", he said seriously. He set the locket on a large rock.

"Hermione...I think you should do it", said Harry softly. Hermione looked at him frightened but she slowly nodded, trusting him.

She held the sword. "Now I'm going to have to speak snake language to open it, when it does open be ready", instructed Harry.

"I don't know whats in there but I'm sure it will put up a fight...listen to me Mione, just swing at it, don't hesitate, okay baby?", said Harry softly.

Hermione nodded nervously. Harry looked at the locket and Hermione raised the sword. "_Open", _hissed Harry in snake language.

The locket suddenly snapped open and a huge stormy cloud of black aura exploded from the locket, sending both Harry and Hermione off their feet.

Hermione cried out in fear and suddenly the locket spoke. _"I've seen your heart Hermione Granger, and I've seen your fears", _it hissed.

Hermione trembled violently and saw illusions of Dementors swarm out of the black mist at her . Hermione screamed in fear and for a second covered her ears.

"HERMIONE! KILL IT!", yelled Harry urgently. _"Least loved by the man who prefers your friend, tormented by seeing them happy together and having to suffer eternal heartache", _the voice continued.

Hermione shook violently and looked at the dark mist to see figures appearing, they were Harry and Ginny.

"I was happier with Ginny, she's way more beautiful than you are", said the dark Harry. "Hermione! Hermione its lying!", yelled Harry.

"What are you? You're nothing but an ugly suffering know-it-all, who would want you? You're nothing", hissed the dark Ginny.

The two figures suddenly kissed, Hermione suddenly got up filled with rage. "He might prefer you, but you don't know him like I do!", yelled Hermione as she hit the locket with the sword, the dark mist vanished along with the illusions.

Hermione breathed deeply, shaking. The locket was finally destroyed. Harry panted and went over to Hermione. "Hermione that's not true", he said.

"I don't prefer Ginny over you...you know that, don't you?", asked Harry. "Of course I do Harry...I just lost it", replied Hermione breathlessly.

"It's over now, its over", soothed Harry as Hermione leaned into his arms.

By the following morning, Harry was going through the book by Rita Skeeter, disgusted with how she worded things yet stunned by some of the stuff he found that seemed to be true.

It was fairly easy to tell when Rita was being truthful or if she was just making up rubbish. Hermione came out of the tent.

"Harry...can we talk?", she asked. She looked pale and nervous. "Hermione...what's wrong?", asked Harry worriedly setting the book down.

Hermione sat by him taking a deep breath. "I'm not sick...I'm pregnant", said Hermione. Harry starred at her wide eyed, stunned unable to find his voice for a moment.

"Oh my god...", he said. "It must have been that morning...nearly 2 months ago", said Hermione. "Oh god...Hermione...oh boy...", said Harry, he got up pacing.

Hermione watched him scared. "Harry...", she said as she stood up. "I'm happy for us Mione, its not that", said Harry seeing her scared look. "I'm scared...its not safe anywhere...what if something happens to you or the baby", explained Harry.

"I'm just as scared about that as you are Harry...but...I can't get rid of it...", cried Hermione. Harry walked over to her and held her.

"I would never expect that of you...", he said softly. Harry then sighed worriedly. "We'll have to just do our best to stay out of danger", he said.

He gently placed his hand on Hermione's stomach. "Oh Harry...", cried Hermione weakly.

"Hermione...I want us to live in Godric's Hollow when this is over, us and the baby", said Harry. Hermione smiled. "I'd like that", she admitted.


	10. What kind of life will it have?

**Author's Note: On a fun note, if you don't mind spoilers, please go check out my profile, there is a link with a Harry/Hermione manip I made of a scene that's coming up in this fanfic. HOWEVER if you don't want spoilers, do NOT click on it! **

It was early in the morning, a few months went by and things seemed to be put on a stand still. Hermione was five months pregnant and they weren't closer to finding the other horcruxes.

Harry hadn't had any visions of others and things were becoming more and more worrying. Ron had still not returned and it made Harry and Hermione both believe they would never see him again.

Hermione was fast asleep in the tent while Harry had got up. He saw she was still sleeping and kissed her forehead gently and rubbed her swollen stomach gently.

He then exited the tent. For the passed few months, since food was nearly impossible to get and since Hermione was eating for two, Harry resulted into walking ten miles every week to a muggle market that sat on the side of a busy road outside the forest.

He would have disapprated however he didn't want to risk muggles seeing a guy appearing out of no where. So every week Harry walked five miles to the market and five miles back to the tent to get, or in Hermione's words, steal food.

Harry walked through the woods he was beginning to know this part of the forest like it was his home. Kind of scary, but that was only because he walked through it for a few months now.

Eventually he saw the road through some trees. Right before he exited the forest, he threw the Invisibility cloak over him.

He stepped out, the muggle convenient store was also a gas station, set in practically the middle of no where.

Because this road was on its way to a town, but was a 15 mile drive unless you were to take the highway. Harry walked up seeing only one car parked and he slipped inside the door.

Harry had brought Hermione's beaded bag with him to put the food in. 'Blimey she's brilliant', he thought remembering when she first showed him and Ron the beaded bag.

Hermione would tell Harry only to bring what they needed but Harry found himself unable to control himself at getting Hermione some flowers that were on sale in the store.

Harry walked through the mostly empty store, the cashier looking half asleep, a box of gum packs set on the counter for sale.

Harry could only buy things they could cook with incendio on a pan over a fire. He grabbed some eggs and bacon, along with bread for toast.

He also slipped in a can of tomato soup and some fruits. He opened one of the fridge doors, a customer nearby, the customer blinked thinking he was going mad.

He saw the door open on its own and a half gallon of milk float out on its own and vanish. "Oh dear, Oh dear me...", said the customer as he walked away thinking he went mad.

Harry then got some rice and finally he finished, grabbing a small bouquet of flowers for Hermione and slipping them in.

On his way out he saw a container of sugar cookies. He blinked remembering Hermione mentioning a few days earlier how she missed having the ones her mum baked.

Harry looked around making sure the cashier didn't see him and grabbed them quickly and left the store. As Harry walked back to the tent, worries crossed his mind.

Had Ron been killed? Or wasn't it really the locket that made him act so violently? Did he really just change and turn on them...or maybe someone used the Imperio curse on him.

Harry shook his head knowing the last guess wasn't possible. They had all been together those months, with protective enchantments.

Harry couldn't believe the idea of Ron just turning his back on them for no reason...it had to be the locket. But if it was...why hadn't he returned yet?

As far as Ron's knowledge went right now, he and Hermione were still together. Harry tensed then, for a moment not wanting Ron to come back.

But at the same time, because he was his best friend, the thought of Ron being dead somewhere and Harry not knowing it made Harry want to go looking for him.

But his thoughts about Ron were forced out of his brain by worries for Hermione. And the baby. Hermione's pregnancy hasn't been easy since she was only 18 but she also had become a loving mother already.

She had grown VERY attracted to the unborn baby. But it made Harry worry...what if something happened? He couldn't even bear the thought.

He knew he had to protect them both. Even if it cost him his own life. But he wouldn't throw his life away needlessly since he knew Hermione needed him, and he was no where's near ready to leave her.

However if the moment came where it was either his life or Hermione and the baby's, he would shield her and take the hit. Harry removed the cloak finally, now that he was well out of muggle's sight.

Soon he returned to the tent. Hermione had woken up inside, she got up carefully, her hand on her swollen stomach in a cradling way and she exited the tent.

"Harry", she said softly, both hands on her stomach. "Hey beautiful", said Harry softly, he pecked her. "You must be exhausted...that's such a long walk", said Hermione worriedly.

Harry shrugged. "I'm getting used to it", he admitted. "But forget me, how are you feeling Mione?", asked Harry softly as he placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

He felt a slight kick against the palm of his hand. "I'm fine, just tired...Oh! Well the baby's certainly happy to see you..!", cried Hermione as the baby kicked much more harder.

"Hey little one, settle down in there for mommy", said Harry softly and sweetly to her stomach. Hermione smiled blushing.

The two soon went back in the tent and sat down. Hermione pulled the items out of her beaded bag. "Just what we needed right?", asked Hermione.

She then saw the flowers. "Oh Harry...sweetie, they're going to notice you know", cried Hermione. "I doubt it baby, that cashier always sleeps at the counter", chuckled Harry.

Hermione sighed but had to smile. "Okay mister, you stole them, get some water to put them in", said Hermione playfully.

"Yes ma'am", chuckled Harry as he went out to the river to get some water. Hermione smiled, thinking about how sweet Harry was.

He always brought her back flowers. But it wasn't just that...for him to walk that far every week for her...one part of her felt guilty but the other felt so happy to have someone like Harry.

As Hermione reached in the beaded bag she pulled out the container of sugar cookies. "Oh for god's sake Harry!", she said but smiled.

By evening after they ate, the two were discussing. "Harry you haven't had anymore visions?", asked Hermione. "Not one...its kind of worrying me", admitted Harry.

"Its been so peaceful the passed few months...it doesn't seem like a war is going on", admitted Hermione softly.

Hermione then looked down, both hands stroking her swollen stomach gently. "I...I wonder what happened to Ron", she said.

"I know...I wonder too", admitted Harry. "Harry he could be dead somewhere...", Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"I know...after all this time I thought he would have returned", said Harry. "But...I don't think it will such a good thing if he does", said Hermione looking down at her swollen belly.

"I feel the same way...if he is alive he still thinks you and him are together", said Harry. He shifted over so he was sitting right by Hermione.

Hermione leaned her head on him, tired. "I sometimes feel like I just used him...", said Hermione. "No Mione...you didn't. It was my fault...I should have seen your feelings so much sooner", soothed Harry stroking her hair.

Hermione sighed softly feeling drained. Harry rubbed her stomach gently and soon the two drifted off to sleep.

It was early, around 7 to 8 in the morning. Hermione was still asleep inside the tent while Harry had went outside to keep watch.

As Harry was about to sit down by the tent he heard something. Rustling in between the trees and a twig snap.

Harry raised his wand, her heart suddenly pounding in fear. Not for himself, but for Hermione. It was like instinct took over him and like a wild wolf he was ready to protect his love and his child.

"Show yourself!", yelled Harry when suddenly someone appeared. Harry's eyes grew wide seeing the red hair and shaggy brown clothes.

"R-Ron...?", gasped Harry lowering his wand. "Hey...", said Ron. Harry starred at him. "Where the hell have you been?", asked Harry.

Ron looked down for a moment as if ashamed. "I was going to come back as soon as I left but I had a run in with snatchers", replied Ron.

"And even after that, no matter where I looked I couldn't find you...so I just tried this place", explained Ron.

Ron looked around. "Where's Hermione?", he asked. Harry was about to answer when Hermione exited out of the tent.

"Harry what's all the noise...", Hermione stopped dead, seeing Ron standing there. Ron starred back at Hermione, a look of confusion crossed his face when he saw Hermione's swollen stomach.

"Hermione what...", he managed to get out knowing they never had sex. Hermione was unable to answer, she trembled.

Ron looked at Harry who also was lost for words and slowly Ron figured it out. "YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" screamed Ron, his fist slammed into Harry's face.

"Ron, stop!", cried Hermione. "Taking advantage of her after I left?! What the bloody fuck Harry?!", yelled Ron angrily.

"RON STOP! He didn't take advantage of me!", yelled Hermione. Ron glared at Hermione suddenly. "We...Ron we're...", Hermione saw in his eyes he already figured it out.

"That's just great...so you use me and then the moment I'm gone you go to him", said Ron bitterly. "Ron its not like that!", cried Hermione.

"Ron, she didn't use you, you git! Look its complicated...", began Harry. "Oh yeah! I'm sure its really bloody complicated!", yelled Ron angrily.

Hermione breathed heavy, shaking. "I just can't fucking believe you!", snapped Ron looking back at Hermione.

"Ron...I'm sorry", cried Hermione tears forming. "Ron get the hell away from her", snarled Harry. "You fuck off! Hermione let me ask you something", said Ron, his glare and tone dangerous.

"What kind of life will it have?", he asked then glancing down at her stomach for a second. Hermione gaped at him.

"Really, ask yourself that. What kind of life will it have?! Born in the middle of a bloody war with You-know-who!", yelled Ron.

"You're WAY out of line Ron!", yelled Harry. "If I were you, I'd get rid of that kid before its born", growled Ron. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she breathed heavy.

She was in shock at the things Ron was saying to her. Suddenly Harry's fist slammed into Ron's jaw hard. Ron hit the ground with a black bruise over the side of his face.

"You scream at me and throw insults at me, but don't you DARE talk to Hermione like that!", yelled Harry angrily glaring down at him.

Ron glared back and got up. He then glared over at Hermione. "I should cut that kid down when its born", threatened Ron darkly.

Hermione gasped and starred at him in horror and shock. "If that's how you feel, its best you leave", snarled Harry.

"Got no where else to go...I won't try anything like that, I thought you knew me Harry. Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours", growled Ron.

By evening, things were very tense. Ron was not allowed inside the tent at all, so he slept outside. Inside Hermione was in tears.

"Harry...how could he say such things...", sobbed Hermione, Harry holding her. "He's jealous...and although its true we hit him hard with this but...he had no right to take it to this degree", said Harry as he stroked her shoulder and rubbed her swollen belly, the baby kicking sensing its mother's distress.

"H-Harry you don't think he'll...try to...", cried Hermione shakily. "No...and if he even mentions it again, I won't let him stay", soothed Harry.

The only reason he was letting Ron stay was to test him. Harry wanted to see if Ron truly had felt this way or not.


	11. Lovegood house

**Author's Note: A little note to GUESTS, and I hope you guest reviewers read this. PLEASE don't ask me questions because I CAN'T reply to you! Because you are a guest, so there is no reply option. If you want an answer so badly, make an account. I've noticed a lot of guests have been doing that lately and I find it rude. So please guests, don't ask questions and if you have any, just make an account, its not that hard to do. To my other reviewers, thank you all so much for the reviews, faves and follows so far!**

It was afternoon, a month had went by. Hermione was six months pregnant and things seemed to mellow way down with Ron. His anger seemed to mostly vanish and he stayed clear out of Harry's way.

Ron noticed how close Harry and Hermione were and although he remained jealous and upset, he stopped acting like a complete moron.

Hermione was outside sitting by the tent reading her book. She had one hand on her swollen stomach. Harry was off collecting fire wood.

Ron exited the tent seeing Hermione. Ron sighed knowing he couldn't keep things like this. Ron hesitantly and awkwardly sat by her.

Hermione looked at him. "Mind if I sit here?", he asked. "No...what do you want Ron?", asked Hermione sensing he wanted to talk.

Ron hesitated. He then asked as if trying to make conversation "How far along are you?". Hermione blinked. "I'm 6 months", she replied softly.

Ron looked down. "Listen Hermione I...I'm sorry. I was a complete asshole when I left and when I returned", said Ron.

Hermione listened. "I just...I was so happy you chose me...but even I admit...I could see it you still loved Harry. So I should have expected this", said Ron.

Hermione blinked tears out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ron...I must look like a slut to you", said Hermione. "No...no you don't. That's ridiculous. Look I tried to figure it out over the passed month...", said Ron.

"I figured...Harry was with Ginny so you thought you might as well move on", said Ron. "You're right...and Harry went with Ginny because he thought I loved you", explained Hermione.

"Wow...you two are more thick than I am", chuckled Ron softly. Hermione laughed weakly. "I missed you Ron", admitted Hermione.

"But I...", she said. "I know...you love Harry. Look I can't force you to love me. That wouldn't be right Hermione. But if...if something ever happened where he wouldn't be around...I want you to come to me", said Ron.

Hermione looked at him in shock. She nodded. "Hermione...I am so sorry about what I said. That was a horrible thing to say", said Ron.

"About the baby?", asked Hermione. Ron nodded. "You were angry...I know you didn't mean it", said Hermione. "Bloody hell I sounded like a Death Eater though...I scared myself to be honest", admitted Ron.

Hermione winced a bit her other hand going to her swollen stomach. "You okay?", asked Ron. "Yeah...he's a hard kicker", replied Hermione exhaling slightly.

"A boy?", asked Ron. "Well we're not sure. Harry wants a girl, I would like a boy", replied Hermione. "So Harry's been robbing the market for food, blimey wish I would have thought of that before", chuckled Ron.

"Well I was against the idea but since I got pregnant...we have no choice", said Hermione. Harry watched from afar seeing them.

He smiled glad Ron was finally coming back to his senses. His best mate was back. Harry approached. Ron got up quickly as if scared Harry would freak out.

"Calm down Ron, I'm not going to hit you again", said Harry grinning. Ron sighed in relief. ""Harry listen mate I'm...", began Ron. "I heard you and Hermione, don't worry", said Harry.

"But hey...listen", said Ron then more seriously. "You put her in any kind of danger and I'll make sure you suffer", said Ron.

Hermione watched the two boys. "Same back to you", said Harry. "Okay you two prats, cut the drama already", said Hermione as she went to get up on her own but winced.

Harry was at her side before Ron. "You all right?", he asked worriedly. "Yes its just heavy, don't worry", said Hermione softly.

Getting off a bed was easy but off the ground wasn't. "So...now that we're all talking again, where do we stand?", asked Ron.

"I hate to admit it but aside from the locket being destroyed, we're back to square one", said Harry. "Harry hasn't had any visions", added Hermione.

"Brilliant", said Ron sarcastically. "But I do think we should check something else out", said Hermione. She went to bend down to get her book but Harry got it before her.

"Thanks honey", said Hermione weakly as Harry handed it to her. "This symbol has been appearing everywhere. Luna's dad wore it, its inked into this book and it was on a grave at the cemetery in Godric's hollow", said Hermione.

"Look whatever this is we should find out", she said. "I guess we'll have to go to Luna's house then", said Harry.

"How far is it?", asked Ron. "About four miles", replied Hermione. "Mione, I don't want you walking that far", said Harry. "And we can't disapparate", said Ron.

"Simple, Harry you can carry me", said Hermione. Soon the golden trio set off, as they did Ron began asking some qeuestions.

"Not that its any of my business but how did Hermione get pregnant? You two are aware we're in the middle of a war, right?", asked Ron.

"Yes we know Ronald", said Hermione a little shrilly as Harry carried her. "Let's just say its one of those things that just happened and we didn't think", replied Harry turning red.

Hermione leaned her head against Harry's chest feeling tired. She felt the baby kicking fiercely. Hermione placed a hand over her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"I think I see Luna's house", said Ron. Harry looked and saw it, it was beyond obvious it was the Lovegood house.

With the strange looking planets and fruits and weird signs saying "Keep off" it seemed obvious. "Luna", they all sighed.

Once up to the doorstep, Hermione was back on her feet. Harry knocked on the door. After several minutes the door cracked opened.

"Who is it? What do you want?", asked Luna's father rather strangely. "It's me sir, Harry Potter. We met at the wedding", replied Harry.

Mr. Lovegood eyed them suspiciously. "Who are the others?", he questioned. "My best friend and my girlfriend...could we come in?", asked Harry.

Once inside, the group sat upstairs."Where's Luna?", asked Hermione softly. "Luna?", asked Mr. Lovegood confused at first.

"She'll be along", he answered simply. Ron gave Harry a "Well this is awkward" look. Even more awkwardly, they all drank their tea at the same time.

Harry almost gagged in disgust while Ron fought back from asking Mr. Lovegood what the hell he was drinking. Hermione looked just as disgusted as Harry and from a slight nausea in her stomach, that told her the baby was thinking the same thing.

"So what would you like to know?", asked Mr. Lovegood. "Well we wondered about something you were wearing around your neck at he wedding", replied Harry.

"You mean this?", asked Mr. Lovegood holding up that same symbol necklace. "Yes, what is it?", asked Harry.

"Well its the sign of the Deathly Hallows", replied Mr. Lovegood. "The what?", the trio asked. "The Deathly Hallows. I take you're all familiar with the tale of the three brothers?", asked Mr. Lovegood.

"Yes", replied Ron and Hermione. "No", replied Harry. "I have it right here", said Hermione as she pulled the book out of her bag.

She opened it and turned to the right page. "There were once three brothers traveling along a lonely road at twilight", she read. Harry listened along with Ron.

She continued. "They found their path blocked by a raging river. However the brothers were skilled in the magical arts, and simply waved their wands, and formed a bridge.

When they attempted to cross however, a hooded figure appeared before them. It was Death. And he felt cheated because the three brothers survived, while normally travelers would drown in the river.

But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the brothers on their magic and said they have each earned a prize.

The oldest brother asked for a wand more powerful than any wand. So Death took the bark off of an elder tree and formed the wand.

The second brother decided to humiliate death further and asked for an object to recall loved ones from the dead.

So Death took a stone from the river and gave it to the second brother. The third one, a humble man asked for something to allow him to go fourth without being followed by death.

And so Death handed over his own cloak of invisibility. The brothers went on and soon parted ways. The first brother tested the elder wand's power and killed a man.

Drunk with the power the wand gave him, he bragged of his invincibility. However that night, a man stole the elder wand and slit the brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own.

The second brother had returned home, he held the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. But soon she grew sad and cold, for she did not belong in the mortal world.

Driven mad, the brother hung himself, and so Death took the second brother for his own.

As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but could not find him. It was only until he achieved great age, did the third brother shed the cloak of invisbiilty and give it to his son.

He then greeted death as in old friend, and went with him gladly as equals departing this world.

"And so there you have it", said Mr. Lovegood once Hermione finished. She leaned back in her chair, her hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry sir, I still don't quite understand", said Harry while Ron looked confused. Mr. Lovegood went over to find a piece of paper and quill. He then drew a simply straight line going down.

"The elder wand", he said. Harry and Ron watched. He then drew a circle around the line. "The Resurrection stone", said Mr. Lovegood.

He then drew a triangle shape around the line and circle. "The Cloak of Invisibility, together they make the Deathly Hallows. Together...they make one the master of death", explained Mr. Lovegood.

"That mark was also on the gravestone in Godric's Hollow. Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverail family have anything to do with it?", asked Hermione.

"Uh...well, I've heard rumors...ah, your teas gone cold. I'll be right back", said Mr. Lovegood as he went downstairs.

"Let's get out of here, I'm not drinking any more of that stuff, hot or cold", said Ron. Hermione nodded and got up. The three went downstairs.

"Mr. Lovegood, we should be going...", started Harry. "NO!", yelled Mr Lovegood suddenly making Hermione jump.

He suddenly ran over to the front door locking it. "Sir?", asked Harry. "They were angry you see...so they took her...they took my Luna", explained Mr. Lovegood.

"Luna...?", cried Hermione. "But...its really you they want", said looking at Harry. "Who took her sir?", asked Harry.

"Voldemort", said Mr Lovegood when suddenly Death Eaters flew in through the glass windows. Harry grabbed Hermione shielding her and the three ran upstairs.

Death Eaters were coming from everywhere. They had no choice, they had to disapprant. Harry knew disappranting could hurt the baby but it was either that were get captured by Death Eaters.

"Hermione, give me your hand, you too Ron!", yelled Harry urgently. Hermione and Ron grabbed his hands and they disappranted.

They landed in a forest. "Hermione, are you all right?", asked Harry fearfully. "I think so...", breathed Hermione shakily.

"The baby?", asked Harry while Ron looked anxious. "Give me a second", said Hermione placing hr hand on her swollen stomach.

After a few tense minutes she felt the baby kick. Hermione breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "He's all right...", she replied.

Harry sighed in relief and held her. "I'll do the enchantments", said Ron.


	12. Malfoy Manor

Harry helped Hermione to her feet as Ron went to do the enchantments. As Ron turned around he suddenly stopped dead seeing a snatcher.

Harry and Hermione also saw snatchers. "Well hello beautiful, long time no see", sneered Scabior eying Hermione. Hermione felt fear fill up her chest and she backed up away from him.

Her heart started pounding and Harry took her hand. The trio started running, knowing they stood no chance against the dozens, possibly hundreds of snatchers.

Ron and Harry threw stuns behind them at the snatchers, Hermione took out two at once as she ran. However as she ran a pain began to surge through her swollen stomach.

Hermione breathed heavily and unevenly knowing she can't be running like this in her condition, but what choice did they have?

Hermione continued running but suddenly as she slowed down, one of the snatchers threw a chain and it caught Hermione.

Hermione screamed as she fell, the chain wrapping around her ankles and wrists. "HERMIONE!", yelled Harry stopping with Ron.

"Too easy for this one", growled Scabior. Harry went to rush over to Hermione when Scabior yelled "STUPIFY!", the cast sent Harry flying into a tree.

But Harry got right back up. "Let her go! Or I swear I'll kill you!", snarled Harry dangerously. "You're really starting to annoy me", growled Scabior, he casted a jinx at Harry again and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"HARRY!", screamed Hermione fearfully as Harry yelled in pain from the forceful kick. "Your boyfriend will get much worse than that if he doesn't learn to behave himself", sneered Scabior, another snatcher had grabbed Ron, who struggled to get loose.

Another snatcher had grabbed Hermione holding her up as she struggled violently. "Well, well, well. It's really been much too long since the last time we met", growled Scabior walking up to Hermione.

Hermione trembled violently. "How I missed your scent...Hermione was it? And what did you call that boy?", growled Scabior as he stroked her hair in a sickening way.

Hermione's heart pounded frantically in her chest. "Don't touch her!", snarled Harry. "Do what you want with us, just don't hurt her!", yelled Ron angrily.

Scabior approached Harry seeing the scar on his forehead. "Change of plans...we're not taking this lot to the ministry", said Scabior.

He then glared over at Hermione who continued to struggle. "After this...you and me are getting some serious time alone", sneered Scabior as he suddenly placed his hand over her cheek and the other hand over her chest.

Hermione flinched and held her breath in fear. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!", yelled Harry dangerously as he struggled against the snatcher's grasp.

Scabior ignored Harry and soon they were headed to Malfoy Manor. Harry looked over at Hermione, disbelief and fear filling him. No, this couldn't be happening.

He promised to protect her...and not let any harm come to her. And now she and the baby were in danger. Ron kept glaring at Harry, it almost seemed like Ron was blaming Harry for this.

Once taken inside, Bellatrix appeared. The snatcher showed her Harry's scar. "Well, well! Harry Potter! Bring him in", said Bellatrix delighted.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione were taken into another room, they saw Draco. Draco looked at them wide eyed and he looked horrified.

As the other snatcher entered, Bellatrix saw him holding something. "Where did you get that?!", she demanded with a dangerous and unpredictable look in her dark eyes.

"Found it in her bag, reckon its mine now", said the snatcher smugly. Without any warning, Bellatrix made a slashing movement with her hand and two snakes appeared choking the snatchers.

"GET OUT!", she screamed wildly as the snatchers staggered out. "Cissy, put the boys in the cellar! I want to have a talk with this one, girl to girl!", snarled Bellatrix as Peter Pettigrew and Lucius grabbed Harry and Ron who struggled frantically.

Hermione drew a sharp breath, shaking violently in fear. Downstairs Pettigrew threw Harry and Ron into the cellar and locked it. Harry was on his feet first and clung to the bars.

Ron got up. "We can't leave Hermione alone with her!", yelled Harry fearfully. "You promised you would keep her out of danger!", yelled Ron angrily.

"I didn't see this coming Ron! Now is not the time for that!", yelled Harry. Suddenly they heard a voice. "Harry? Ron?", it was Luna. "Luna?", blinked Ron.

Upstairs Bellatrix slammed Hermione against the wall. Hermione let out a cry of pain. "That sword was supposed to be in my vault in Gringotts how did you get it?!", demanded Bellatrix pointing her wand at Hermione.

"What did you and your friends take from my vault?!", yelled Bellatrix. "We didn't take anything! Please!", cried Hermione. "CRUCIO!", yelled Bellatrix.

Suddenly, unbearable pain surged through Hermione, it was like being burned, stabbed, shot and slashed all at once.

Hermione screamed an ear shattering scream and thrashed on the floor, the pain nearly sending her into a seizure.

Never had she experienced such agony. And the worst part was there was no end, it didn't stop or ease up. Downstairs Hermione's haunting screams could be heard. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!", yelled Harry frantically.

"Answer me! CRUCIO!", yelled Bellatrix. As the blast of pain hit Hermione's already thrashing body again, Hermione screamed so loud that it echoed off the walls.

As she curled up on the floor while thrashing in agony, her hand clutched her stomach feeling the pains surging through it.

She knew it was hurting the baby. "Please...we found it! Please! STOP!", sobbed Hermione in tears. "Found it where?! WHERE?! CRUCIO!", yelled Bellatrix.

Hermione screamed once more, even louder then the last two times. She didn't thrash this time, fighting her muscles not to so that she didn't hurt the baby. But she knew the curse was ripping pain through her unborn child just as bad as it was to Hermione.

For a moment Hermione pictured her baby, being putting under such torture and pain...the very thought of that was more painful than the torture curse itself.

"We didn't s-s-steal it! It w-was in a f-f-forest! Please!", begged Hermione praying Bellatrix wouldn't use the curse again.

"I don't believe it! CRUCIO!", screamed Bellatrix. Hermione screamed again in severe pain, her hand clutching her swollen stomach which surged with pain.

"HERMIONE!", yelled Harry, he suddenly slammed his body against the bars like a wild animal. "Are you mad?!", yelled Ron.

"We have to get to her!", yelled Harry as she slammed his body against the bars again, his shoulder bruised badly from the force he was using.

"Harry all that's going to accomplish is hurting yourself!", yelled Ron. "Do you have a better idea?!", yelled Harry.

He suddenly backed up and ran to the bars and slammed his body against them full force. Their wands were taken so this was their only option.

"Harry, stop!", yelled Ron. "I promised I would protect her! Protect her and the baby! I can't lose her!", yelled Harry as he continued to slam himself against the bars.

Ron starred in shock seeing how much Harry was going through to get to Hermione. He would sacrifice his very life to protect her...Ron saw that now.

He saw now just how powerful their love was. Ron then joined him, slamming his own body against the bars to help break it down.

Luna watched anxiously. As she watched them, she spoke up. "Why don't you two try hitting it together?", she asked in her usual calm voice.

"At the same time", she said as Harry and Ron looked at her. They both nodded understanding. They both ran up to the bars and slammed into it with their bodies, the bars dented.

"That's it!", yelled Ron. They slammed into them again, both boys were caped in bruises and most likely had broken bones but ignored that.

The only thing the two boys heard was Hermione's continued screams of agony. Peter Pettigrew came down the stairs when suddenly Harry and Ron both slammed their bodies into the bars, and busted right through them, the bars breaking.

They also knocked down Peter Pettigrew knocking him out as Ron fell forward and Harry caught his balance.

Harry, Ron and Luna ran up the stairs, grabbing Pettigrew's wand. They suddenly heard Hermione scream once more. 'Hermione...hang in there, please hang in there Mione, I'm on my way', thought Harry.

As they climbed the stairs, Hermione's screams stopped, to Ron and Harry's horror. They ran up and saw Hermione was laying on the floor, she was conscious but her eyes looked unfocused.

Bellatrix was standing over her pointing her wand at her. "I'll ask you one last time", she sneered. She raised her wand when suddenly Harry and Ron ran in.

"STUPIFY!", yelled Harry pointing his wand at Bellatrix. "STUPIFY!", yelled Ron pointing his wand at Lucius.

Bellatrix blocked his spell while Lucius dueled with Ron. "STOP!", yelled Bellatrix suddenly. Harry looked and his heart stopped in complete horror.

Bellatrix was holding Hermione up and holding a knife to her throat. "Drop your wands!", sneered Bellatrix.

Harry and Ron starred in horror. "I said drop them!", yelled Bellatrix as she moved the knife to Hermione's stomach.

Hermione let out a shaky gasp at this, tears forming. Her heart seemed to stop when she felt the blade against her stomach.

Harry and Ron dropped their wands. "Well, look who's here mudblood, its Harry Potter", sneered Bellatrix.

"Call him", said Bellatrix, Lucius pulled up his sleeve preparing to call Voldemort. Suddenly they all heard a sound above, the chandelier was being unhooked from the ceiling. It was Dobby. "Dobby?!", blinked Harry.

"Where'd he come from!?", asked Ron. Suddenly Dobby finished unhooking and the chandelier began falling to the floor. Bellatrix screamed and threw Hermione, Harry caught her in his arms as the chandelier smashed to the floor.

Hermione clutched onto Harry tightly, her whole body trembling, pains from the torture curse continued to surge through her body but were most painful in her abdomen.

"You stupid elf! You could have killed me!", yelled Bellatrix. "Dobby didn't mean to kill! Dobby only meant to harm!", said Dobby innocently.

Hermione exhaled sharply while still clinging to Harry, when suddenly she felt a gush of water between her legs. Hermione gasped. "No...oh god...please no!", she cried realizing. "Hermione?!", asked Harry fearfully when suddenly Bellatrix threw the knife at them.

Dobby grabbed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna and they disapprated.


	13. Birth and Loss

**Author's Note: If you have seen Noah, the childbirth scene with Ila is very similar to this one with Hermione. Also get the tissues out!**

Harry found himself laying on a rainy beach, he could smell the salt water and heard some seagulls. The sand was soaked from rain and from the ocean's waves flowing onto it.

"Harry!", cried Hermione urgently. Harry ignored the pain in his arm from slamming against the bars and got to his feet and rushed over.

Hermione was sitting up, her hands clutching her swollen stomach.

"Hermione!", said Harry worriedly as he ran to her side and knelt down by her holding her. Hermione was trembling violently. "Harry, my water broke...", she cried.

Harry's eyes filled with horror and he turned white, she was only six months pregnant. "No...", he said in shock and horror.

"What?!", blinked Ron rushing over worried.

"It's because of the torture curse...", began Hermione when suddenly she let out a loud groan of pain doubling over. Harry snapped out of it and he and Ron helped her to Shell Cottage.

Although the walk to the cottage was short, during it was tense. Hermione continued to cry out and groan in pain.

She tried to breathe but the pain was so intense and the contractions were so abnormally strong she could barely find her breath.

Something was very wrong and she knew it...this was not a normal labor. Once they got inside Bill called for a healer while Fleur helped them get her to a room.

The room was dark, only lit by candlelight. Once Hermione was on the bed she tried to breathe through the pain but her breathing was cut off by a sharp abnormal pain, like her stomach was being stabbed.

Hermione cried out loudly in pain and clutched Harry's hand tightly. "Hang in there Mione, hang in there", soothed Harry stroking her hair.

Ron was forced to wait downstairs when the healer arrived. He, Luna and Dobby waited, the knife had not hit anyone.

"How far along is she?", asked the female healer urgently. "She's only six months", replied Harry as Hermione groaned in pain.

"What?!", cried the healer shocked.

"The torture curse...we were attacked", explained Harry. Hermione suddenly cried out loudly, it nearly turned into a scream.

"Oh dear...", said the healer.

She knew if a pregnant woman was hit with the torture curse even just once, the baby stood no chance of survival. The healer also knew what happened after was, the mother's water would break immediately. She was suffer abnormal contractions and she would dialate almost instantly.

The healer checked Hermione and sure enough, she was dialated. "Hermione, you're already dialated. Just push at the next contraction", said the healer.

Hermione crushed Harry's hand and pushed with all her might, suddenly screaming loudly in pain. Her screams were even more horrifying and louder than when she was put under the torture curse.

As she continued pushing, her screams became louder. It felt like she was being torn apart inside. In fact the pain was so unbearable she could barely even focus on anything.

Hermione fell back on the pillows to breathe, she breathed steadily and shakily, drenched in sweat from her blood pumping.

Her hair stuck to her forehead and she felt so intensely overheated. Harry got a cool wet washcloth and dabbed her forehead with it.

"Hang in there baby, you're doing so well beautiful, just a bit more", he soothed. Harry's words were the only thing that kept Hermione going.

She clutched his hand again and leaned forward pushing harder this time. She at first gritted her teeth, her eyes closed tightly with the effort but a scream was forced out of her, an ear shattering scream.

The sound was so unbearable, Harry almost wanted to cover his ears. Hearing his love scream in such agony, it tore him apart.

Ron, Bill, Luna and Fleur all looked alarmed and worried, so did Dobby.

"Ok Hermione, the baby's head is out, just one more big push is all", said the healer urgently.

Hermione caught her breath, panting heavily but she leaned forward again and pushed very hard, she let out another agonizing scream that ripped through everyone's ears.

"That's it Mione, that's it!", encouraged Harry knowing she couldn't take much more of this.

Hermione felt the baby had left her body and she fell back breathing heavily and unevenly, her chest rising up and down fast.

"You did it love...its all over", soothed Harry as he stroked her wet hair. Harry then blinked realizing something.

It was so quiet...too quiet. Why wasn't the baby crying? Before he could ask the healer, Hermione suddenly cried out in pain again.

"Hermione?", asked Harry fearfully. The healer checked her. "There's another!", cried the healer. "What?!", blinked Harry in shock.

"She's having twins", said the healer. Hermione suddenly groaned loudly in pain and she started pushing again.

Harry held onto her hand and dabbed her sweaty forehead as Hermione worked to get the second baby out. She pushed much harder this time, screaming even louder.

"That's it, that's it beautiful. Keep going", soothed Harry as she stopped to breathe for a moment. He dabbed her forehead once more stroking her hair.

"Almost over Hermione, the head's out", said the healer. Hermione groaned lowly from the pain, not only was it pain in her stomach.

Pains from the torture curse still surged through her entire body during all of this. Hermione leaned forward with Harry's help, his arm around her shoulders and she pushed with all her might.

As she did, she let out one more ear splitting scream. She felt the baby leave her body and she fell back, Harry still had his arm around her shoulders, his hand stroking her wet hair.

Hermione's head rested under his, took deep steady breaths but fell unconscious in his arms, exhausted. Harry noticed it again, neither of the babies were crying.

"Why aren't they crying?", he asked, fear in his tone. The healer had a pained look on her face. "I'm so sorry...", was all she could say.

She had covered the babies up with a blanket. Harry was frozen in shock...his eyes were wide in horror and disbelief.

"No...no they can't be", he said shakily. "They were both stillborn...I'm so sorry", said the healer. Harry was numb from the shock.

He carefully lay Hermione down on her pillows for her to rest. He walked downstairs, Ron and Luna seeing.

"Harry...", started Ron, Harry ignored him and went outside. Harry then slammed his fist against the side of the house outside, sobbing uncontrollably.

Hermione suffered so much, went through all of that pain...for THIS? That's all he could think. Ron went outside to see Harry.

"Oh god...", Ron realized then what happened. Harry shook violently, sobbing uncomfortably. Ron walked over slowly.

He placed his hand on Harry's trembling shoulder. Harry turned around and Ron hugged him, patting his back.

"They're both dead...", said Harry shakily. "They?", blinked Ron. "She had twins...", replied Harry as the best friends broke apart.

"Both girls...", added Harry. "Jesus mate...I'm so...so sorry...", said Ron looking close to tears himself.

"Does Hermione know?", asked Ron. "No...she passed out before she noticed", replied Harry.

A few hours went by, Hermione slowly began to wake up. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy and she felt incredibly sore.

Fleur had given her a potion to ease the pains from the torture curse. As Hermione came to, her vision went into focus and she saw Harry sitting by her.

"Hey beautiful...how are you?", asked Harry sweetly, trying to put off the news but knew he couldn't. Hermione groaned slightly from the soreness.

"My eyelids feel as heavy as lead...and beautiful? Harry I looked like hell...", said Hermione weakly. "You're always beautiful to me Mione", said Harry sweetly.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Where's the baby?", she asked weakly.

Harry fell silent. Hermione noticed his silence and she forced her heavy eyelids to open all the way and she sat up.

"Harry...what's wrong?! Where is he?!", she cried. "She...", started Harry. "A girl?", asked Hermione. Harry shook. "They I should say...", he began fighting back tears.

"Twins? Harry where are they?!", cried Hermione, she had forgotten she had a second one due to the amount of pain she was in.

Harry looked away, unable to look at the pain in her eyes. Her beautiful shining eyes, filled with pain.

"Hermione...oh god...they...they...they were both stillborn", said Harry fighting back tears. Hermione's eyes grew wide in horror and shock.

Her whole body went numb and her heart seemed to stop. Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes. "Hermione...oh baby, I'm so sorry", said Harry shakily as he held her.

Hermione began crying in his arms, sobbing heavily. She sobbed uncomfortably for hours in his arms as he rocked her back and fourth gently, stroking her hair.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

The next day at Shell Cottage things were grim. Finally Harry decided something. "I want to bury them...", he said to Ron, the two were downstairs.

Hermione was with them, still very numb and in shock. Luna was sitting by her, she had a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Properly, without magic...", said Harry. Hermione wiped her tearful eyes. "We should...", she agreed. "I think we should give them names", said Luna suddenly.

"Luna...", said Ron thinking it was improper. "No Ron she's right...", said Hermione shakily.

"They were both girls...beautiful little girls...so...Lily and...", started Hermione shakily. "Hermia...", said Harry.

Hermione blinked weakly. "I always wanted to name our daughter something similar to your name", he admitted.

"Lily and Hermia then...", said Luna. "Lily...oh god Mione", Harry felt tears well up. Hermione had named one of them after his mother.

Hermione went over to him weakly and soon they went outside.

They walked up the hill, Harry carried Lily who was wrapped up in a blanket and Hermione carried Hermia.

Ron and Luna followed. Harry carefully handed Lily to Luna to hold as he started digging the grave with a shovel.

Hermione sniffed, tears in her eyes. "Luna please being Lily over to me", she said weakly. Luna walked over holding Lily close to Hermione, who held Hermia.

The babies were both so tiny that Hermione could easily hold them both. She carefully took Lily from Luna.

As Hermione held them both, she fought back sobs. "I'd take the blankets off your faces but I might break down...Lily...Hermia...I love you both so much", said Hermione softly.

Harry felt such a great deal of remorse from hearing Hermione talk to the babies that he felt sick. He continued to dig letting the young mother mourn.

"You know...your dad and I really had risked a lot to make sure you were both safe...", continued Hermione as she cradled the babies.

"But...we failed you both. I failed you...and for that I'm so sorry...", cried Hermione softly. Luna felt tears well up in her eyes and Ron looked like he could barely take this.

Harry continued to dig, tears flooding down his face.

"I wanted you both to have a chance at life...even if its during this war...at least you would have a chance", said Hermione softly.

Ron felt guilt eat at him now, from the horrible things he had said to Hermione.

Hermione cradled both babies close to her. "I love you both...so much...and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you", cried Hermione shakily.

She continued to simply cradle the babies close to her as Harry finished digging. He walked over to her.

"It is not your fault Hermione", he said softly.

"It's mine. I should have protected you. You were already a wonderful mom", he said softly. Hermione nodded weakly, tears welling up.

Harry gently took his daughters from her and carefully lay them in the grave as if they were alive, that's how gentle he was being.

After they buried them, Harry held Hermione in his arms as she started to sob heavily as if not wanting to cry in front of the babies even though they were gone.

Ron walked over and as Hermione sobbed in Harry's arms, Ron joined the embrace helping comfort her. Luna also walked over and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

As the friends mourned, the sun seemed to be brighter and brighter, as if Hermia and Lily were both shining their light upon them, both in heaven now.


	14. I'll go with you

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter of the second arc. The third arc will be a lot more happier but will still hold hardships for Harry and Hermione. Please review! Thanks and also thank you for the reviews so far! Also the 00000000000 means Scene change, since I am only writing from certain parts of the final battle so that it doesn't drag out. **

Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappranted into Hogsmeade. The last two horcruxes were at Hogwarts. Hermione seemed different after losing her daughters.

A sense of great defeat had overcome her which forced her into a temporary weak state. She also had a scar on her throat from Bellatrix's knife.

As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived, an alarm went off. The three ran from guards and hid behind the Hog's Head pub.

Just then the door opened. "In here Potter", came a voice. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and rushed in, Ron following.

Once inside they saw the one who helped them. He was elderly and looked almost just like Dumbledore. "Bloody fools, what were you thinking?", he demanded.

"You're Aberforth, aren't you?", asked Harry. The man didn't answer. "What about the Order?", asked Hermione.

"The order's finished, You-know-who has won. Anyone who believes any different is a fool", said Aberforth bitterly.

"We need to get into the castle. Tonight", said Harry. "Why is that?", asked Aberforth. "Dumbledore gave us a job to do", replied Harry.

"Did he now? Nice job? Easy?", asked Aberforth. Harry didn't say anything. "How's your journey been so far? Lost anyone important?", asked Aberforth.

Hermione let out a shaky breath feeling a lump in her throat. Harry walked over to her and stroked her shoulder.

"Yes we did, ok? I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up again", snapped Harry. "Where did you leave the elf?", asked Aberforth then.

"You sent Dobby?", asked Ron. "He's still at Shell Cottage", answered Harry as he continued to stroke Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes I sent him, saw your terrified face through that mirror", explained Aberforth. "So I've been seeing you...", realized Harry.

"Do yourself a favor boy, go home. And take these two with you. This isn't a job my brother's given you, its a suicide mission", said Aberforth, the bitterness not leaving his tone.

"I trusted him", said Harry simply. "As a boy, let me tell you something about my brother. He sacrificed everything on his journey to find power. And that's the reason our sister is dead", said Aberforth.

"I'm not intersted in what happened between you and your brother...I don't care that you've given up. You're not the only one who lost someone important to you through this. I lost both of my daughters only a month ago", said Harry.

Hermione trembled for a moment. "We need to get into the castle tonight", finished Harry. Aberforth looked up at the portrait behind them.

"You know what to do", he said. The girl in the painting nodded and walked away vanishing. "Where's she going?", asked Ron.

"You'll see", said Aberforth. After a few moments, the girl returned and the portrait opened. "Neville!", said Harry shocked.

"Hey I look like hell I reckon", said Neville. "Seamus is worse", said Neville. The golden trio followed him.

"This is the only way in or out now, all the other secret passages were blocked off before the start of the year", said Neville.

"How's things with Snape as headmaster?", asked Hermione. "Hardly ever see him, its the Carrows you have to watch out for. Brother and sister, in charge of discipline", explained Neville.

"They did that to you? Why?", asked Hermione. "The lesson in Defense against the Dark arts was to practice the torture curse on first years. I refused", replied Neville.

Neville glanced at Hermione. "What happened to your neck?", he asked concerned seeing the fresh scar.

"We had a run in with Bellatrix", replied Ron before Hermione could speak. "She did that?", asked Neville. "And the torture curse...", said Harry.

Finally they reached the end of the tunnel, and on the other side was the Room of Requirement. All the members of the D.A were there.

"Hey you lot, I brought a surprise!", said Neville. "Hope its not more of Aberforth's cooking", said Dean. Harry walked out. "Harry!", the D.A members cheered.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room. Luna was there too. "So Harry, what's the plan?", asked Neville.

"Okay...we need to find something hidden here in the castle. It might help us destroy You-Know-Who", said Harry.

"Right, what is it?", asked Neville. "We don't know", replied Harry. "Where is it?", asked Dean. "We don't know that either", admitted Harry.

"That's nothing to go on", said Seamus. "We think it has something to do with Ravenclaw, anyone have any ideas?", asked Harry. Hermione leaned near Harry, he held her hand. "There could be Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem", said Luna.

"Luna that's been lost for centuries now, not a person alive has seen it", said Cho.

Suddenly Ginny ran in, to Harry's horror. Through all that went on...he completely forget that he and Ginny were together before.

"Harry!", she said but suddenly she went from relieved to see him to confusion and anger, she saw Harry and Hermione holding hands.

"Why is she holding your hand?", demanded Ginny.

Harry hesitated. Dean and Seamus both looked entertained. "Cat fight!", shouted Fred and George.

"Look Ginny its complicated...", began Harry.

"Oh I bet it is! You break up with me to protect me but then you decide its okay to be with Hermione!? Are you saying she's stronger than me and I'm just some wuss?!", yelled Ginny.

"I'm not saying that! It's always been Hermione! Okay?! It's always been her!", yelled Harry.

"Pay up George", muttered Fred, the two taking a bet on who Harry would choose. "I see...and you! Did you have fun breaking my brother's heart?", snapped Ginny over to Hermione.

"Lay off Ginny", snapped Ron. Ginny looked at him in shock. She noticed Hermione didn't say anything .

"What can't she speak for herself?", yelled Ginny angrily.

"Just LAY OFF! We went through something really horrible only a month ago and Hermione is in no state to be having petty "He's mine, no he's mine" arguments", snapped Harry.

"Well blimey! Forget the final battle, I want to sit and see what this escalates to!", said Fred. Ron gave his older brother a look like it wasn't funny.

"Oh yeah? And what happened?", asked Ginny crossing her arms. "I was pregnant, okay Ginny?", snapped Hermione glaring at her with tearful eyes.

Ginny's eyes grew wide and the other members of the D.A gasped and were speechless. "She lost the twins, ok Ginny? Anything else?", asked Harry angrily.

Ginny fell dead silent.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had just finished seeing the memories in the Pensieve that Snape gave him. His heart pounded and he sat down feeling numb from shock.

This couldn't be what his life meant. He was supposed to die in order to destroy Voldemort...he wasn't ready to leave Hermione.

That dream of him and her living together in Godric's Hollow...was shattered. Harry knew though...if he didn't surrender himself...Hermione would be killed eventually.

Harry got up shakily and left Dumbledore's office and went down the grand staircase, he saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the marble staircase.

"Harry...!", cried Hermione getting up. "We thought you went to the forest", said Ron fearfully. "I'm going there now", said Harry.

"No!", cried Hermione tears filling her eyes. "You can't give yourself up to him mate", said Ron.

"There's a reason I can hear the horcruxes...I think I've known for a while now. And I think you have too", said Harry.

Hermione began sobbing uncontrollably. "I'll go with you", she cried. "No Mione, kill the snake. Kill the snake and then its just him", said Harry.

Hermione went over and hugged Harry sobbing heavily. "I can't do this Harry...I lost Hermia and Lily...I can't lose you too", sobbed Hermione.

"I know, I know beautiful. But if I don't give myself up he'll eventually kill you. I can't bear that. You need to live Hermione", soothed Harry stroking her hair.

Hermione looked at him and they shared one last passionate kiss. Harry brushed her tears away with his finger as they broke the kiss,

"Ron remember our promise?", asked Harry. "Yeah...I do", nodded Ron. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders as she continued to cry.

Harry nodded and began to walk away. "Harry..!", cried Hermione. Harry stopped looking at her.

"I love you", cried Hermione. "I love you too Mione, more than I could ever say", said Harry softly.

As Harry left the castle to go to the Forbidden forest, he kept thinking of memories of himself and Hermione go through his mind.

When they first met on the train to hogwarts, when he saved her from the troll, when she would fix his glasses.

When she was petrified and how if it wasn't for her they wouldn't have been able to get into the Chamber of secrets.

He remembered how it was her and him who saved Sirius and Buckbeak with her time turner, how she was the only one who believed he didn't put his name in the Goblet of fire.

And also how it was her idea for him to lead the D.A and when she was injured in the Department of Mysteries.

Every time they embraced, danced and kissed...it was all too vivid. _"We're in this together!" "I've always admired your courage Harry" _

"_You need us Harry" "I can't believe you solved it!" "Maybe we should just stay here Harry, grow old". _

"_I love you so much Harry" "I hope its a boy, but I wouldn't mind a daughter"_

"_Lily, we'll name her Lily...and the other...". "I'll go with you". _

Hermione's voice rang through his ear. That's all he could hear at this point. As he approached Voldemort, Bellatrix and the rest of his followers, Harry stopped in front of them.

He thought of Hermione and only Hermione. "Harry Potter...the boy who lived. Come to die?", said Voldemort.

Harry closed his eyes, Hermione's beautiful face in his mind. Her shining eyes, her beautiful brown hair but what was most beautiful about her was her spirit.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", yelled Voldemort as a blast of green light hit Harry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort walked to the entrance courtyard with his followers, Hagrid carrying someone. Hermione watched. "Who's that...Hagrid's carrying...?", asked Ginny.

"Harry Potter...is DEAD!", yelled Voldemort. "NO!", screamed Hermione as she went to run forward but Ron held her back.

"Silence! Stupid mudblood", growled Voldemort. "Harry Potter is dead", sneered Voldemort. "He didn't die in vain", yelled Neville suddenly.

"Stand down Neville", said Seamus. "He didn't though...but you will. Because you're wrong!", yelled Neville. Voldemort simply laughed at him.

"Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us!", yelled Neville, he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. Harry suddenly rolled out of Hagrid's arms.

Everyone starred in shock. "STUPIFY!", yelled Harry.

"HARRY!", cried Hermione beaming, tears of happiness in her eyes.

Voldemort glared at Harry angrily. Harry suddenly pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"STUPIFY!", yelled Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", yelled Voldemort and the spells connected. Hermione watched with Ron, Ginny, George, Luna and McGonagall.

Neville had ran inside with the sword, he stabbed the snake with it. Voldemort yelled in pain and stopped the spell for a moment. Harry realized the snake was killed.

Voldemort growled and they threw their spells at each other again, the spells connecting. "Why do you live?", asked Voldemort.

"Because I have someone worth living for!", yelled Harry. He glanced over to Hermione who smiled tearfully.

Harry's spell suddenly overpowered Voldemort's as the elder wand cracked more and more. The wand flew out of Voldemort's hand and Harry caught it.

Everyone watched, Voldemort suddenly turned to mere ashes. It was finally over. Harry panted holding both wands.

Hermione suddenly ran over and Harry. "HARRY!", she cried. Harry ran over to Hermione. The two ran to each other.

Finally they reached each other. Harry caught Hermione in his arms and they kissed passionately. Harry even lifted Hermione off of her feet and spun her as they broke the kiss.

"The Dark lord is dead!", yelled McGonagall as she lit the torches around the entrance courtyard. Everyone cheered, Ron clapped standing by Luna when suddenly they hugged.

Ron then turned red. "Um...", he said awkwardly. Luna kissed his cheek suddenly smiling. "Oh bloody hell...what just happened?", asked Ron embarrassed.

Neville walked out and stood beside Ginny. "They're meant for each other you know", he said. Ginny looked at him.

"Did I ever tell you I was mad about you?", asked Neville. Ginny blushed and looked down chuckling.

They were all so happy that Voldemort was gone, that Ginny suddenly forgot all jealously and anger she felt towards Harry.

Harry finally set Hermione back on her feet. Hermione smiled, the shine returning to her brown eyes. "I'm still up for that Godric's Hollow plan", admitted Hermione smiling.

Harry smiled and hugged her again tightly.


	15. Winter at Godric's Hollow

**Author's Note: So some reviewers thought it was unrealistic and strange that Ginny let go of her anger so quickly. Reasons for this is one, it would have made things more complicated if Ginny stayed mad, and two I would be making Ginny out to be a complete bitch if she stayed that angry. I think Ginny is more mature than that. Currently in the story, the characters are young adults, not teenagers so I think they are a bit passed the "He mine, no He's mine!" argument. Anyway Please review! Thanks! Also so sorry for the delay**

It was a late winter night, the snow covered the grounds and the rooftops. Lights from the small village buildings reflected onto the snow, making it like golden.

The snow that didn't have the lights reflecting on it sparkled from the beautiful full moon. Godric's Hollow was fairly quiet, most of the village houses' lights were out.

The tombstones in the cemetery had snow on top of them and the dormant trees also were covered in snow.

It was still snowing, but it was light flurries. It was so quiet, so peaceful in the quaint village. Just then, a winged figure flew down.

It's wing span was incredible, as it approached landing, it was in much clearer view. It was a gray Hippogriff.

Two people rode on the creature. One with black hair and glasses, green eyes and a lightening bolt scar over his forehead.

He wore a gray sweater and black pants along with a dark blue jacket. The girl behind him had her arms wrapped around his waist.

She had wavy yet bushy brown hair, brown eyes and she also had three gruesome scars. One was visible, it was a small line shaped scar over her throat.

The other two, which were covered by her clothes, were on her chest and arm. She wore a dark pink sweater and a gray coat and black pants.

The Hippogriff slowly dived down and landed onto the snowy ground. He cantered over to a large house in the village and came to a stop, scratching his front talon into the ground.

Harry dismounted Buckbeak and took Hermione's hand. "Thanks Harry", said Hermione as she got off Buckbeak with Harry's help.

Hermione petted Buckbeak and he clicked his beak and nuzzled her affectionately. Hermione smiled as Harry opened Buckbeak's stable.

"Okay Buckbeak, come get warm", said Harry. Buckbeak trotted over and went inside the warm stable which had fresh hay. It also had his food and water.

Harry closed and locked the stable door and wrapped his arm around Hermione as they went inside their house.

As they entered, Hermione shivered. "It was freezing out there...", she admitted, her hair had snow in it. Harry brushed the snow out of her hair as the couple removed their coats.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. "Incendio", he said and the fireplace lit. Hermione waved her wand and two lamps turned on.

The living room had a red comfy couch and two red armchairs. It had red carpet and a golden rug, on it was a brown coffee table.

The two lamps sat on two brown tables. Although there were muggle objects too since both Harry and Hermione grew up with muggles.

There was a wall cordless phone by the entrance to the kitchen, and there was also a TV with a DVD player.

There was also a shelf full of books, mostly Hermione's. The stairs were right by the entrance to the kitchen, which was an opened door in the wall.

Hermione sat down on the couch trying to warm up. Harry got her a blanket and placed it over her shoulders. "I'll go make some tea", he said softly.

"Thanks honey", said Hermione as she got a book.

Harry walked into the kitchen, it had yellow walls and a simple white tile floor. Harry turned on the stove and got the tea kettle.

Crookshanks sat on the counter purring.

"Oh yeah, here buddy", Harry got some heated up fish for Crookshanks and got it in his bowl.

Crookshanks leaped off the counter and walked over and began eating it. The upstairs had a long hallway and four bedrooms.

There was a bathroom upstairs connected to Harry and Hermione's bedroom, and a bathroom downstairs connected to the living room.

As Harry got the tea, he came back into the living room. He sat down by his love and set the tea on the coffee table.

"Okay...show me where you're hurt", said Harry suddenly. Hermione blinked looking at him. "Come on Mione, you were limping", said Harry.

Hermione sighed knowing she couldn't hide it from him, she rolled up one side of her pants to reveal a small, but pretty bloody cut on her right leg.

They were both Aurors and had just returned from capturing 5 Death Eaters.

"How'd you know?", asked Hermione wincing as Harry applied medicine.

"I know you too well baby...besides you were clearly in pain", replied Harry softly. He applied some more medicine gently as Hermione winced.

"Sorry beautiful...", he said seeing her wince, he got a bandage ready. "It's all right...", said Hermione.

"Which death eater did that to you?", asked Harry as he wrapped the bandage around her leg gently.

"I think it was Lector, the one who uses his knife more since his wand is broken", replied Hermione. "But we did catch him, and four others", said Hermione.

Harry finished wrapping the bandage around her leg. "Mione...I don't want you working as an Auror anymore", said Harry worriedly.

"Harry...I'm fine. This will heal in a few days", said Hermione stubbornly.

"I know that Hermione, but I don't want to risk you getting hurt again or worse", said Harry. Hermione looked at him.

"You really worry about me, don't you?", she said looking down. "I...I don't want anything to happen to you again. After Malfoy Manor I just...", Harry shook.

Hermione saw the worry in his eyes. She pressed her fingers to the scar on her throat, a habit she had formed.

"If it will make you feel better Harry, I won't be an Auror anymore", she said. Harry looked at her. "Oh sweetie...thank you. Its...its too dangerous", said Harry.

"But I am not going to sit around the house all day either", said Hermione. "You can get a job love", said Harry.

"I will", said Hermione, she looked into the fire for a moment. It had been one year...one year since Voldemort's downfall.

But to Hermione, one memory remained fresh. She could never fully get over losing Lily and Hermia. It was a horrible memory that engraved into her very soul.

She suffered from vivid nightmares for 5 months after wards. They have died down but once in a while she would have one.

Harry and Hermione have been engaged for 6 months now, they were planning on having their wedding in January, it was December currently.

The date was January 20th. Everything was planned already. They would be married at the church in Godric's Hollow and the reception would be in a magical tent by their house, like the one at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"What are you thinking about?", asked Harry softly. "Just...thinking about how much time has passed", admitted Hermione.

"It feels like just yesterday when we first met", she said. Harry smiled blushing. "I was such a brat when we were 11", admitted Hermione.

Harry smiled. "I think you were cute...and now you're beautiful and brilliant", said Harry. Hermione blushed.

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Harry then looked into her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione blushed kissing back, both tasting pumpkin pie.

Harry stroked Hermione's soft hair and their kiss grew more passionate and deep. Hermione let a soft moan escape her lips as Harry gently pinned her to the couch.

Hermione removed her sweater, revealing her two other scars. The one on her chest from Dolohov's curse, and one on her arm from Bellatrix.

The one on her neck was also from Bellatrix. Harry kissed her neck gently and placed his hand over the scar on her chest, just above her breasts.

Hermione moaned softly as Harry slowly moved his hand down to her left breast. The two continued for the night, as the snow continued to fall outside.

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter...next one will be longer. **


	16. The Wedding

It was morning, rather early. It was snowing gently outside. Hermione was laying in bed, still asleep. It was January 20th. Hermione turned over in bed, having a peaceful sleep.

"Hermione! Wake up!", came Ginny's voice. Hermione groaned tiredly and pulled her covers over her head.

"Hermione, come on! It's already daylight!", called Ginny again."Yeah its good luck for women to start getting ready in the morning but before daylight", called Parvati.

"Aren't you getting married today?", asked Luna's calm voice. Hermione blinked opening her eyes. "Married...? OH!", cried Hermione sitting up then.

"I'm up!", she said as she got out of bed. "What time is it!?", she asked frantically. "It's about 7:30 in the morning", replied Padma.

"Oh my god, I overslept!", cried Hermione. "Honey calm down, it doesn't start until 11 in the morning", reassured Ginny.

"That's only 4 hours and a half!", cried Hermione as she rushed into the bathroom to get a shower. She grabbed towels and closed the door behind her.

The girls had spent the night at Hermione and Harry's house while Harry at the burrow with Ron and the rest.

Hermione turned the water on and waited for it to warm up as she took her white nightgown off. She soon got into the shower and after washing her hair and such, she got out and brushed her teeth and put some perfume on.

"Hermione, its 8 now!", called Ginny. "I'm coming!", replied Hermione as she got some clothes on. Next Ginny would be doing her hair and Parvati would be doing her makeup.

Hermione sat down in front of the mirror as Ginny started on her hair. "You said you wanted it up like at the Yule ball?", asked Ginny.

"Yes", replied Hermione softly. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Hey Parvati...", she said then. "Yeah?", asked Parvati.

"Could you use some makeup to cover up the scars on my neck and chest?", asked Hermione. "Sure Hermione", replied Parvati.

Ginny got the hair potions prepared for Hermione's hair while Parvati used a special skin makeup to cover up the scars.

The way her wedding dress was is that the scar on her chest would be visible, but the one on her arm wouldn't be.

Her other makeup was light pink lipstick, a little blush, her nails painted pink and a very light amount of eye shadow.

She wore a silver bracelet around her left wrist, her engagement ring and her old yule ball earrings for jewelry. Ginny got started on her hair.

"Are you feeling nervous?", asked Ginny softly.

"Honestly not as much as I thought I would...because its Harry. I love him, so I have nothing to be nervous about", admitted Hermione smiling.

"You know...even back in our sixth year...I knew", admitted Ginny then. Hermione blinked.

"I knew he loved you. Still...I acted jealous because I loved him...but I knew a long time ago you two were meant to be together", said Ginny.

"Ginny...I...I'm sorry", Hermione said softly.

"You don't have to apologize for your own feelings. Besides, as jealous as I was...you two always did look cute together to me", admitted Ginny.

Hermione blushed. "Hey...how are you and Neville?", asked Hermione softly. Ginny smiled. "See for yourself", she said then showing Hermione her hand.

There was an engagement ring on her finger. "Oh! Ginny, he proposed?!", cried Hermione.

"A few days ago...he's hopeless", giggled Ginny. After about an hour, Hermione's hair was finished.

Soon she got her white wedding dress on. It was long sleeved, the sleeves were made of beautiful white lace.

It was simple at the top, but was more wide and flowed out towards the bottom. The dress had also been enchanted, it very lightly would sparkle.

It wasn't overkill, just beautiful. She wore white high heels. Although they weren't too high since Hermione struggled in heels.

"Oh Hermione, its so beautiful!", cried Ginny. Hermione blushed smiling. The door opened and it was Hermione's parents.

"Mom, dad!", smiled Hermione. "Oh my god! You look so beautiful Hermione!", cried Miss. Granger as she came over.

Hermione smiled blushing more. "Are you nervous, sweetie?", asked Miss. Granger. "No, not at all", smiled Hermione.

"Hey princess", said Mr. Granger coming up. "Hi dad", smiled Hermione. "You look amazing...honey I really wish you'd wait a few more years though...you're only 19", said Mr. Granger.

"Dad, I don't want to wait. I love Harry. And I'm not going to be tied down with kids too early. Harry and me are going to both have careers for a while first", reassured Hermione.

"Speaking of, what is he again?", asked Mr. Granger. "An Auror...a dark wizard catcher", replied Hermione.

"What will you be doing, dear?", asked Miss. Granger.

"I would like to get more rights for house elves, but for now I'm working at the Hogwarts library", replied Hermione.

Soon everyone headed down to the Church. It was decorated beautifully. The carpet lay out was pink while there were white and pink flowers decorated all around.

There was a gorgeous white archway over the preacher and Harry, it was decorated with red roses. There was also magical traits.

Candles floated above in midair like the Great Hall, the satin light pink cloths that hung on either side of the archway for decoration flowed magically on their own, but the real magical traits would be at the reception.

The guests included Hermione's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Ron, George, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, McGonagall, Slughorn, Hagrid, Luna's dad, Neville's grandmother, Katie Bell, Angelina, Dobby and several other people.

There was around 70 guests. Half were both Hermione's relatives and Ron's. Hermione's bridesmaids were Luna, Parvati, Fleur and Susan. Her maid of honor was Ginny.

Harry's best man was of course Ron. Dobby was the ring bearer. Harry had a black tuxedo on.

Hermione's dad and herself stood at the end and began to walk down the isle. Hermione saw Harry ahead, she smiled, not one bit nervous.

Harry saw her and his eyes grew wide. She looked so beautiful. Of course she was always beautiful in Harry's eyes, but today she was absolutely stunning.

It reminded him of when he saw her in her yule ball dress in their fourth year, only this was even better.

Hermione blushed and soon they finally reached Harry. Hermione took Harry's hand, smiling. Mr. Granger sat down by Miss. Granger.

"Hey beautiful", whispered Harry smiling. Hermione blushed looking into his eyes. The preacher started.

"Do you Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife. Do you vow to love her, comfort her in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?", he said.

"I do", said Harry softly. "Do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Harry James Potter to be your husband. Do you vow to love him, comfort him, in sickness and in healthy, as long as you both shall live?", asked the preacher.

"I do", smiled Hermione keeping her eyes locked onto Harry's. "The rings please", said the preacher.

Dobby came down the isle wearing a black tuxedo carrying a satin pillow that held the rings. Hermione giggled thinking how cute Dobby looked.

"A house elf? Bloody mad", joked George quietly, Mrs. Weasley hit him.

"Dobby has the rings", said Dobby as he held the pillow out.

The preacher waved his wand using Wingurdium Leviosa, the rings levitated in midair and on their own, slipped on Harry and Hermione's fingers.

"You may kiss the bride", finished the preacher. Harry looked at Hermione smiled and the two then shared a passionate kiss.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he held her in his arms.

During the reception in the magical tent, the decorations were similar to the ceremony. The champagne and wine glasses refilled magically on their own, golden and silver balloons hovered in the air alongside floating magical lanterns.

The wedding cake was beautiful and the tables were circle and had white tablecloths. Each table had flowers in the middle.

Harry and Hermione danced together, Neville and Ginny danced together while Ron and Luna were more shy with each other.

Crookshanks sat on a table with a black bow-tie that was attached to his collar. Dobby danced solo but was rather good.

He wore black fancy shoes and tap danced. George and Ron laughed. "He's actually pretty good", said Ginny.

Harry lifted Hermione up in the air as they danced, Hermione laughed smiling as the two continued to dance.

Soon a slower dance started, Harry and Hermione danced closely, Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

Ron and Luna danced a bit awkwardly together, both laughing. A bunch of other girls wanted a dance with Dobby, who accepted each of them one by one.

"Mione, I love you so much", said Harry softly. "I love you more than I can say Harry", said Hermione softly.

"Hermione, you're my family now. You're the most precious thing to me...", admitted Harry looking at her.

Hermione smiled. "After I lost my parents...and Sirius, I felt like I had lost my family. But my family was still with me all along, you. You were always there", said Harry softly.

Hermione smiled blushing. "Of course I was Harry", she said. Harry stroked her cheek softly. "I have a surprise for you", he said.

"Oh?", asked Hermione. "For where we are going during our honeymoon", said Harry grinning. "You never did tell me..where?", asked Hermione eagerly.

"Its a surprise Mione, you'll know when we get there", grinned Harry. Hermione looked excited to know.

"I can't wait to get there", she said softly. Harry kissed her gently, his lips brushing against hers. They both tasted pumpkin pie.

Hermione returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

Soon by around 10 at night they were getting ready to leave for their honeymoon. "Don't worry Dobby will take care of Crookshanks while you're gone", said Dobby waving.

"I'll take Beaky off yur hands for yer until yer get back", said Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid", said Harry. Hermione had changed into something more comfortable for the ride to the airport.

"Have a great time, mate", said Ron. "We will, thanks Ron", said Harry. "We'll see you in about 3 months", said Ginny as she hugged Hermione.

"Yes, three months", said Hermione smiling. Soon Harry and Hermione got into their limo and drove off to the airport.


	17. The Honeymoon

**Author's Note: WARNING, some sex scenes in this chapter. Not too extreme but still there. **

The plane soon arrived to their destination. Hermione looked outside the window to see they were in her favorite country, France.

"Oh Harry!", she cried happily. "I got us a nice hotel", said Harry smiling. Hermione looked at him, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling.

Something about her was more beautiful than ever tonight. Her hair was back down in its beautiful wavy/bushy style.

Soon the plane landed and the two went to their hotel. It was incredibly fancy and high class. Their room had a king sized bed that had white bed curtains.

It also had an oak dresser and a walk out balcony. Hermione sat down her bag looking around amazed. She opened the balcony doors and walked out seeing millions of stars in the night sky.

Harry walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "It's so beautiful", whispered Hermione softly.

"No where's near as beautiful as you Mione", said Harry softly. Hermione blushed. Harry kissed Hermione's neck then and she then turned around to face him

She pressed her soft lips against his and the two shared a deep passionate kiss. Hermione let a soft moan escape her lips as Harry stroked her bushy hair.

Harry then lifted Hermione and carried her to the bed. As he lay her gently on the bed, Hermione looked up into his eyes.

Harry stroked her cheek as she removed her shirt. Harry stroked Hermione's hair and kissed the scar on her neck.

Hermione unclipped her bra as Harry continued kissing her passionately. Once her bra fell from her shoulders, the scar on her chest was visible.

Harry stroked her arm where her scar was and then kissed the scar on her chest. Hermione moaned softly as Harry began to caress her breast.

"God I love you", he moaned softly. Hermione closed her eyes relaxing, her mind traveling in her past as the two continued.

Who knew...that after all these years they would be together. Hermione remembered first meeting Harry on the train.

He saved her from the troll, and unlike Ron and the other students, he didn't bully her for her smartness.

In their second year he was so happy when she was no longer petrified. Starting their third year is when Hermione began to develop feelings for Harry.

Strong feelings. She had never felt her heart beat so fast, and soon she found herself thinking of him first and herself last.

He was everything to her, and she would throw herself in front of him to save his life. Their love was so incredibly powerful and strong...stronger than any magic.

It made Romeo and Juliet's love look like a silly high school crush. Harry kissed Hermione's lips once more as he stroked her breast, his other hand on her shoulder.

He was so gentle with her even though they have made love before. Harry was thinking the same things as her.

How much he loved her and their memories. He would always put her before himself, he wanted her to be happy.

He would throw himself in front of the killing curse to save her life. And whenever Harry thought of hos Hermione suffered the torture curse when she was pregnant...it made him cringe.

He hated himself to this day for letting that happen to her. Hermione was the most precious person to him. She was his family.

And he loved her more than anything. If he ever lost her, he would lose his will to live. Harry continued to kiss Hermione, moving down to her neck now.

Soon the two were both undressed and under the covers. Harry kissed Hermione deeply as he was entered inside of her.

Hermione's small moans became louder and more urgent. Her breathing turned heavy as her heart rate increased.

Harry continued thrusting as Hermione cried out in pleasure, she gasped suddenly and her breathing became faster, telling Harry she was close.

"Harry...", she cried urgently, her nails digging into his back. "Just let it happen baby", soothed Harry kissing her neck.

Hermione clutched his back tighter when suddenly she felt all her muscles contract and she tensed suddenly crying out loudly in pleasure.

At the same time Harry groaned and also reached climax. Hermione breathed heavily and unevenly.

Harry lay beside her and stroked her hair letting her catch her breath, "I love you so much Hermione", he said softly as she caught her breath after a few minutes.

"I love you...oh Harry its really happening, isn't it? We're married", said Hermione.

"Yes it is...", smiled Harry. Hermione moved closer to him and kissed him once again. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, the two unable to get enough of each other.

Morning soon came, Hermione was fast asleep in bed, her head resting on Harry's chest. They actually did it 2 more times last night.

Harry stroked Hermione's hair softly as she slept. Hermione soon stirred, she opened her eyes. "Morning beautiful", said Harry sweetly.

"Morning honey...what time is it?", asked Hermione sitting up rubbing her eyes. "It's about 9:00 AM", replied Harry.

After the two woke up more and got a shower, they opened presents from their friends. Ron had gotten Harry a broomstick kit while he got Hermione a book.

Ginny had gotten Hermione a bracelet while she got Harry a Gryffndor sweater. George got them both a Butterbeer maker while Hermione's parents gave them money.

"Harry this is for you from me", said Hermione softly. Harry opened it and it was an Owl pendent that was made of wood but it was very fancy.

"Thank you Mione, its so cool", said Harry. "Oh and yours", smiled Harry. "What is it?", asked Hermione.

"It's actually back at home in Godric's hollow, it was too big to bring here", smiled Harry.

"Too big? Harry what did you get me?", asked Hermione shocked.

"It's a surprise, you'll see when we get there", grinned Harry. Hermione looked curious, anxious to know what it was.

After spending the day going to the beach, a museum, out to eat and sight seeing, the two returned to the hotel.

Harry prepared the bath while Hermione got undressed. The bath was nearly as big as the one in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts.

Hermione walked in wearing just a bathrobe. Harry blushed still dressed. Hermione blushed smiling.

"So you're teasing me now", joked Harry. Hermione laughed softly. "Imagine if Rita Skeeter got hold of our wedding", she said.

"Oh bloody hell", chuckled Harry. "I can see the article now. "Is Hermione having an affair behind Harry Potter's back?"", Hermione intimidated Rita.

Harry laughed. "Where has that beetle been anyway?", asked Harry as he took his shirt off. "She's still around", replied Hermione.

She got into the bath removing her bathrobe. Harry soon joined her. "So come on, spill Harry. What did you get me?", asked Hermione.

"I told you baby, its a surprise", grinned Harry.

"You didn't go and blow all your gold on some fancy thing for me did you?", asked Hermione eying him suspicious.

"No Mione, I promise. I actually built it", replied Harry. Hermione blinked. "Ah, I gave away too much", said Harry.

"Say more mister! I want to know!", pressed Hermione. "Can't tell you! It's a secret", chuckled Harry. Hermione splashed him playfully when Harry suddenly kissed her.

Hermione returned the kiss, the taste of pumpkin pie much too hard to resist. She forgot about the surprise and the two kissed deeper.

Hermione moaned softly as Harry started to caress her breast while kissing her lips and neck. Soon after a while Harry was entered into her, the two in more of a sitting up position in the bath.

Hermione's moans were much more intense this time. She was also, to Harry's delight, more talkative. "Harry...oh god...yes...", she would moan softly off and on.

Harry could see her cheeks turn red when the words escaped her mouth. Harry kissed her neck as he thrusted deeper.

Hermione cried out louder now. "Oh god Harry...!", she cried her nails digging into his back. Harry could tell by her heavy breathing and shaking that she was near her climax.

"H-Harry...I'm close...", she cried shakily her nails digging more into his back. Harry kissed her neck soothing her.

Hermione suddenly cried out loudly in pleasure, her climax hitting sudden and hard. She shook in Harry's arms as she felt her muscles tense up.

It was so intense that after Harry finished himself, he felt a bit worried. "You okay baby?", he asked softly.

"Y-Yes...", replied Hermione breathlessly. Her heart was beating fast. "It was just intense...", she said breathing heavily.

Harry stroked her hair softly. The rest of their honeymoon was just as peaceful and romantic.

Soon they finally returned to Godric's hollow. "We're finally home", smiled Hermione. "Yeah...", said Harry also missing it.

Soon the two went inside to see Crookshanks who rubbed up against Hermione's legs purring. "Hey Crookshanks!", said Hermione happily as she lifted the cat cuddling him.

Buckbeak was in his stable resting. "So where's the surprise Harry?", asked Hermione softly. "It's in here", Harry led her to a new room.

Hermione walked in after setting Crookshanks down, she then gasped. The room was a library. The shelves had all of Hermione's favorite books.

"Harry...!", she cried. "I made it with Ron", said Harry grinning. "Harry its so beautiful!", cried Hermione, she turned and threw her arms around him.


End file.
